


The Gentlemen's Club

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Group Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs money, his boss, Crowley offers it for certain services rendered.  </p><p>The story starts as Crowley/Dean, but it soon becomes Castiel/Dean - so don't panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“What are we going to do, Dean?” Sam asked, looking worried.

“I’ll get the money, Sam. You aren’t leaving school, not in your senior year. I’ll get your tuition somehow.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair and left the apartment. He got in the Impala and just sat, head resting on the steering wheel.

The letter from Stanford had thrown him. Sam’s scholarship money had run out and unless he came up with $9,000, Sam wouldn’t be able to finish his last year.

Dean finally started the car. He was already late for work and Crowley wasn’t going to be happy. The automotive shop he worked at was only one of ten in Kansas, all owned by Fergus R. Crowley. Unfortunately, Dean worked at the shop that also housed the main offices of Crowley Enterprises, so Crowley was always around.

After he clocked in, Dean went to the shop manager’s desk to get his daily work schedule. “Hey, Bobby, sorry I’m late.”

“Crowley noticed,” Bobby said, handing Dean a work order. “You’ve got a 68 Mustang needing new head gaskets.”

The morning passed quickly for Dean. He enjoyed his work and was polishing the old muscle car before the owner came to pick it up, when Crowley himself strolled into the garage.

“Mr. Winchester, you were fifteen minutes late this morning. The older man leaned on the Mustang with his arms crossed.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Crowley. My brother needed my help with a…an issue.”

“Well, I hope you resolved it.” Crowley’s eyes roamed over Dean’s body. Dean found Crowley’s interest in him disconcerting. He figured with a little encouragement, Crowley would make a move on him. It was no secret that Crowley preferred men to women. Dean swung both ways and he found Crowley attractive, but Dean knew from experience you didn’t fuck around in the workplace, especially with your boss.

“Well…would you mind if I pulled some overtime? I could use the extra cash. College is expensive.”

“I find it commendable that you have put your brother through school, Mr. Winchester. I’ll make sure Mr. Singer knows I’ve authorized any overtime.”

“Thank you.” Dean smiled and got behind the wheel of the Mustang to pull it around to the front.

“Mr. Winchester?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“How much do you need?”

“What?” Dean wasn’t sure he heard the question correctly.

“How much do you need for your brother’s schooling?”

“$9,000.” Dean grimaced. “I’ll find a way, with some overtime here and maybe a part time job…”

“Come to my office when you’ve finished for the day. I may be able to help you.” Crowley turned and walked off, leaving Dean to wonder what just transpired. Maybe Crowley would offer him a part time job at one of his other businesses.

***

Dean finished up his last oil change and washed up in the staff locker room. It was just after five when he knocked on Crowley’s door. His secretary was already gone, so Dean walked right into Crowley’s inner sanctum. He’d never been in here before. Lots of expensive furniture and paintings were in the outer office. He heard Crowley call for him to enter.

“Ah, Mr. Winchester. Please sit.” Crowley stood and went around him to shut the door. Dean sat in one of the leather chairs in front of Crowley’s desk and was surprised when his employer sat in the other one instead of going to his desk chair.

“I have a proposition for you, Mr. Winchester.”

“A proposition?” Dean sat up straighter.

“I will give you the money you need, if you would agree to provide certain services for me.” Crowley crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair.

“Services?” Dean’s mind was racing and his mouth was suddenly dry.

“Yes, Mr. Winchester. I would like to offer you a position as my submissive.”

“What?” Dean’s voice rose a few octaves.

“Before you answer, let me explain what the position entails.”

Dean just nodded mutely.

“I will give you the $9,000 you need up front. You will give me three months of your…services. You will be mine for two evenings a week, sometimes less if I’m away on business. By submissive, I don’t mean that I expect you to wear a dog collar and call me master. I have more refined needs.”

“So, you want me for sex games two times a week for three months and you’ll just give me $9,000? You are a nice looking man, Mr. Crowley, you probably don’t need to pay people…”

“Not people, Dean. You. I want you.”

Dean swallowed. “I..uh..can I think about it?”

Crowley gave a regal nod and stood. “Of course. And, Mr. Winchester, if you have any questions, please let me know.”

Dean stood and backed towards the door. “Okay.”

“One more thing, please keep this between us.”

“Yes, sir.”

***

Dean stopped at the store and picked up a six pack of beer before heading home. Sam, already home from class, was watching TV.

“Dean, I’ve been thinking. I could cut down my class load and get a job…”

“No.” Dean cut him off. “I told you I’d take care of it. I’ve…I’ve got something in the works.” Dean twisted the top of a beer and sat down.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Crowley offered me a part time job.”

“Doing what?”

“Just helping him do stuff. You know, just extra stuff.” Dean couldn’t believe he was actually thinking about Crowley’s offer. God, what did that make him? Being paid for sex made him a…rent-boy, but it was only temporary and Sam would be able to finish college.

Dean didn’t sleep that night. He got out of bed around two in the morning and borrowed Sam’s laptop to research sub/dom relationships. Some did mention slaves and masters, some mentioned the dog collar thing and some mentioned bondage. After he finally read enough and looked at several vivid images and videos, he cleared the computer’s history.

***

The next day, Dean worked on a ’77 drop top Cadillac owned by one of the Kansas City Royals. On his lunch break, he found he couldn’t eat the sandwich he’d made that morning. He sat in the break room staring at the TV but wasn’t paying attention to what was on. When Crowley entered and put money into the drink machine, his hands began to sweat. Crowley met his eyes, but didn’t speak. He had just cleared the doorway, when Dean called out.

“Mr. Crowley.”

Crowley turned. “Yes, Mr. Winchester.”

“I…I’ll do it.”

“I will have your check this afternoon. Come by my office after five and we will discuss the contract.”

“Contract?”

“Dean, I can call you Dean, can’t I?” At Dean’s nod, he continued, “I have a standard contract outlining what is expected of you and me during the duration of our agreement. It protects both of us.”

“Oh.”

***

After Dean clocked out, he hung around the break room until he saw Crowley’s secretary walk past with her purse. He knocked on his employer’s office door and entered after Crowley called out.

“Here is your payment.” Crowley passed him a check and Dean’s eyebrows rose. He’d never held this much money in his hand in his entire life. “And here is the contract.”

Dean took the legal sized document from Crowley’s outstretched hand. It contained a few ‘wherefore’s’ and ‘hereto’s’ but Dean understood the highlights. Crowley owned him for three months, every Thursday and Saturday night, unless either had a conflict, but the time was to be made up with a schedule that satisfied both men. Dean would report to Crowley’s home for services rendered. A list of the services was provided and Dean’s eyes fixated on them before taking a deep breath and moving on. There was also a list of things that would not be part of the contract and Dean breathed a sign of relief at some of those items. By the third page, Dean just stopped reading and looked up.

“Are you ready to sign?” Crowley asked, holding out a pen. Dean took the pen and signed his name.

“Would you like a copy, Dean?”

“Uh, no.”

“Since today is Thursday, we won’t start the contract until Saturday. Enter my number into your cell and send me a text. We will communicate via text from now on.”

Dean entered the number Crowley gave him and then sent a test text. Crowley smiled when he got it.

“This arrangement is confidential, Dean. No one needs to know. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good, now go home and I will see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Dean asked, looking confused.

“You do still work for me, Dean. Tomorrow is a normal work day.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” Dean stood and nervously nodded before leaving the office.

***

Saturday, Dean spent the day doing laundry and cleaning the apartment. He’d deposited the check into his account on Friday and when he told Sam he had the money for his tuition, Sam had asked a lot of questions, but Dean had come up with a decent cover story and he thought Sam bought it. At six, Dean took a shower and put on his best jeans and a Henley.

Crowley sent him a text earlier in the day with his address. Dean pulled the Impala up in front of a stately old house in one of the oldest neighborhoods in the city. He sat behind the wheel for several minutes, his head full of doubts. The check was deposited, he already told Sam his tuition was taken care of, and he signed on the dotted line, so Dean supposed the deal was done. The front door opened and Crowley stood watching him. The older man was dressed in a black silk bathrobe with black silk sleep pants under it.

Dean closed and locked the Impala and walked up the steps. Crowley stepped back and motioned him to enter. Dean took in the home’s interior, rich fabrics and lots of antiques. Crowley walked over to a crystal decanter and poured two glasses of Scotch. He handed Dean one and Dean shot it back. Crowley grimaced. “Dean, this Scotch is over 60 years old. Treat it with respect.” Crowley poured Dean another glass; this time Dean took a sip and felt the burn as the fiery liquid slid down his throat.

“Let me show you around.” Crowley led the way through the bottom floor and then up the large staircase. “This will be our room.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Our room?”

“My bedroom is off limits.” He gestured down the hall. “This room is for our use only.”

Dean entered the room and looked around. A queen-sized bed stood in the center of the room and there were brass eyehooks at each corner. One wall was all mirrors and one wall held a bookcase. Dean’s eyes widened and he spun around to face Crowley. Crowley smiled. “I’m assuming you’ve seen most of this before, if not in person, at least on the Internet.”

“Uhm, yeah.”

“Finish your Scotch, Dean. Perhaps it will you relax you. Tonight will be casual, Dean. There is no need to worry.”

“Casual?”

“I thought we’d start with something simple and as you get more…comfortable…we could add…services.”

“Oh, yeah…” Dean took another sip and then another.

“I want you to undress.”

Dean choked on his drink. “Undress?”

“When you are here, you will be nude. I have seen you without your shirt at the garage and I think you have a beautiful body. I would like to see it and touch it whenever I wish.”

Dean had never been shy about his body. Usually, when he hooked up with someone, he was the first one undressed. He took care of his body and it showed. He pulled the Henley over his head.

Crowley took a sip of his Scotch and watched intently. Dean now understood how strippers felt. He threw his shirt on a chair and toed off his boots. His socks went inside his boots and the jeans landed on top of his shirt. Dean hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them down his thighs. When he stepped out of them and tossed them to the chair, Crowley gave him a feral smile.

He stepped closer to Dean and walked around him, his hand touching Dean’s flanks and running across his taut stomach. Dean found himself getting slightly aroused from the attention Crowley was paying him and by the looks of things, Crowley was just as aroused, if not more so.

“Get on your knees, Dean.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, zero to sixty, he thought with amusement. He knelt on the thick carpet and watched as Crowley untied his robe and let it fall open revealing a hairy chest. The silk pants were straining against his erection and Dean watched intently as the other man untied the drawstring. When they fell to the ground, Crowley stepped out of them and Dean’s gaze locked on the lengthy cock jutting out from the thick nest of curls.

Crowley took a step forward and gripped his cock, holding it in front of Dean’s mouth. “Let’s see how good you are.”

Dean opened his mouth and took him in. Using his tongue to swirl around the head, he sucked him down over and over. Dean couldn’t take all of him, he was just too long, but he used his hand to work where his mouth wouldn’t reach.

“Squeeze my balls.”

Crowley moaned as Dean’s hands cupped his balls and rolled them in his hands, his mouth never leaving the older man’s cock.

“I knew you’d be good at this.” Crowley looked down at Dean’s erection and smiled. “Touch yourself, Dean.” Crowley pulled his cock out of Dean’s mouth and stepped back. “I want to watch you.”

Dean wrapped his hand around his dick, using the precum to slick the shaft. He stroked his cock and found that the idea of Crowley watching him was a turn-on. When he started to pant and tremble, Crowley pushed his cock back into Dean’s mouth. His hand gripped the back of Dean’s head and held it, pushing in, fucking Dean’s hot, wet mouth. Dean’s orgasm rocked him and he moaned just as Crowley emptied himself. Dean did his best to take it all, but cum dripped from his lips and down his chin. Crowley pulled out of the younger man’s mouth and sat down on the edge of the bed, breathing ragged.

“There is a bathroom behind that door. Go clean yourself up.”

Closing the door behind him, Dean leaned heavily on the counter. He felt…was ‘used’ the right word? He looked around; the bathroom was large with a walk-in shower, toilet and pedestal sink. A shelf hung over the toilet and held washcloths and towels. Dean wet a washcloth and cleaned himself up. Feeling a little self-conscious now, he opened the door. Crowley had put his pants back on and tied his bathrobe.

“I’m very pleased, Dean, and I’m looking forward to Thursday. You may dress and meet me downstairs.”

After the other man left the room, Dean quickly dressed.

He found Crowley in a study, the man was sitting in a high backed leather chair and he was sipping another Scotch.

“Did you want me to go now?” Dean was still unclear about all the rules.

“No, sit.” Dean sat on the edge of the sofa.

“My rules are simple, Dean. As I said,when you are here, you aren’t to wear clothing. If I want you to do something special or wear something special, I will text you beforehand. On the evenings that you are mine, you will obey without question. I am not so stringent that you cannot make eye contact or speak. In fact, I’d love to hear you beg.”

Dean swallowed and nodded, because he found he couldn’t really speak.

“Now, you may go.”

Crowley didn’t get up, so Dean let himself out.

On the drive home, Dean kept the volume down so he could think. All things considered, it hadn’t been a bad experience. He’d gotten his rocks off, Crowley was satisfied, and so he could do this. It was only three months, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean spent Sunday with Sam and a few friends. The afternoon started with a game of touch football in the park and afterwards, beer and pizza at Charlie’s place. He’d thought about Crowley a few times, but thought he could separate his normal life from whatever it was he was doing with Crowley.

The week went by pretty quickly, Dean stayed busy and Crowley stayed out of the garage. In fact, he didn’t see his employer until Thursday morning in the break room.

“Mr. Winchester, nice to see you. Bobby tells me that you brought in a new customer, perhaps you’ll be rewarded.”

When he pulled up into Crowley’s driveway, he was more confident than the first time. His knock was answered by the older man and without being told, Dean went upstairs and undressed. He was standing in the middle of the room when Crowley entered. He was wearing the same robe without the pants.

“Lay down on the bed and spread your legs.” Crowley walked over to the shelf and picked up a bottle of lubricant. He looked down at Dean and smiled. “You are very beautiful, Dean.”

“Thank you.” 

Crowley held out the bottle and Dean took it. “Without touching your cock, I want you to get yourself ready for me.”

Dean had fingered himself many times, but never in front of someone before, so it took him a few tries to even get the bottle open. He coated his fingers with the gel and then turned on his side to reach behind him. He just pretended he was alone and was doing quite well at it, until he felt Crowley’s weight on the bed behind him. When his fingers stopped moving, Crowley’s voice was cool. “I did not tell you to stop.”

His fingers worked his hole open and when they brushed against his prostate, his cock lengthened. 

“Now, use this.” Crowley’s hand reached over him to hand him a narrow vibrator. Dean pulled his fingers out to reach for it and found it was already lubed. When had Crowley done that? Dean pushed the toy inside and waited for more instructions. “Fuck yourself.”

Dean began moving the vibrator in and out of his hole. A few minutes went by and then Crowley placed his hand over Dean’s, pushing the button on the top of the toy. It pulsed to life and a soft hum filled the room. Dean’s cock was aching and there was a wet spot on the sheets were he’d leaked on the bed. 

His rhythm hitched when Crowley ran a hand over his ass, spreading the cheek so he could get a clearer view of Dean’s hole taking the vibrator. “Are you ready for my cock, Dean?”

“Yes.” Dean wasn’t quite sure he was ready mentally, but physically, he could take it. 

“Get on your hands and knees.” When Dean started to remove the vibrator, Crowley’s hand stopped his. “Leave it.”

In this position, Dean felt exposed. He jumped a little when Crowley twisted the vibrator, searching for Dean’s prostate. Dean gasped when the hard tip rubbed across the small gland. 

He felt rather than saw Crowley get on his knees behind him. He heard the foil packet being opened and whimpered when Crowley pulled the toy from his ass. There was an unsatisfying emptiness for a few seconds before he felt the head of Crowley’s cock pushing in. “Relax. I’m going to make this good for both of us.”

Dean took a few deep breaths and willed his muscles to relax. Crowley used short thrusts of his hips to sink deeper into Dean and only stopped when his hips were flush against Dean’s ass. Both men remained still, waiting for Dean’s body to adjust to the size of Crowley’s long shaft. 

With a small push backwards, Dean let Crowley know he was ready. “Very good, Dean. Now look at the mirrors. I want you to watch me fuck you.”

Dean turned his head and saw their reflection. Dean’s skin was pale and smooth, Crowley’s skin was slightly darker. Dean watched as Crowley pulled out until just the head was inside of him. The first few strokes were slow and easy and Dean quickly began to rock back to meet them. Then Crowley’s pace picked up, his hands gripping Dean’s hips, the thrusts became ruthless and fast. The only sounds were skin on skin and Crowley’s grunts. As fast as it started, Crowley pulled completely out causing Dean to groan in frustration.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Cock.” Dean’s voice was barely audible.

“You can do better than that.” Crowley was rubbing the head of his cock against Dean, teasing him.

“Fuck me. Please.” 

“Better.” Crowley rammed into him, almost lifting Dean’s knees off the bed. Dean’s hands gripped the edge of the bed, holding on as Crowley pounded into him. “You are so tight, Dean. So very hot and tight.”

Dean was riding the line between pleasure and pain. He wanted to touch himself, but wasn’t sure it was allowed. Crowley’s eyes caught his in the mirror. 

“Do you want to come, Dean?” Dean nodded. “Then beg for it.”

“Please, please let me come. Need to…please.”

Crowley never missed a stroke, but he reached between Dean’s legs and gripped his shaft, rubbing the tip with his finger. 

Dean felt a wave of sensation starting at his toes and ending at the head of his dick. He screamed at his orgasm ripped through him. Crowley rode him hard, pumping into his twitching body. Crowley grunted a few times and then froze. Several seconds went by before Crowley finally eased out of Dean. Dean sank down, still feeling the slight aftershocks. 

Neither spoke for a few minutes, but finally Crowley moved off the bed. “Let yourself out. I will let you know what I expect for Saturday.”

On his way home, Dean came to the conclusion that this arrangement with Crowley wasn’t bad. He was getting his rocks off and there was no one expecting more – no kissing, no cuddling, no talking about the ‘next time’.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday rolled around again and Dean was feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. Sam’s school was paid for, his job was going great and he was even looking forward to getting fucked tonight. 

A little after five, Dean was eating a bowl of soup when he got a text from Crowley. 

“Special plans tonight. Shave. Be on time.”

“Bossy son of a bitch.” 

Dean did as he was told though and he was five minutes early. When Crowley let him in, he stopped him from going upstairs to take his clothes off. 

“We are going out tonight.”

“Out?” 

“I belong to a private club and tonight I would like to introduce you to…some associates.”

Dean looked down at his jeans and t-shirt. “I’m not exactly dressed for a club.”

“You won’t be dressed at all.”

“What?” Dean’s face registered shock, unsure if he’d heard Crowley right.

“This club is for men like me and their ‘pets’.” 

“I don’t think this club is for me. And I’m not your fuckin’ ‘pet’.” Dean spat out the last word.

“You did read the entire contract, didn’t you, Mr. Winchester?” 

“Yeah…” Dean shook his head, mentally kicking himself for stopping before the third page. “Shit.”

“The last two paragraphs was pretty explicit with regards to ‘outings’. In fact, it mentioned my club in particular.”

“I’m not going to be naked in public.” Dean crossed his arms, scowling at Crowley. Unfortunately, Crowley was not at all phased by Dean’s temper.

“You would not be in public. It is a very private club, but…” Crowley gave a dramatic pause. “If you choose to break the contract, you can bring me the $9,000 tomorrow.”

Dean glared at Crowley, but Crowley just looked bored. Dean finally growled and stomped across the room and poured a glass of Scotch. With a belligerent sneer, he shot the expensive Scotch.

“Damn it, just tell me what I’ve got to do.”

“I’ll explain things in the car, it should be out front waiting on us.” As Crowley opened the door to the limo, he turned, unsmiling. “You will be punished for your insubordination and for disrespecting my Macallan Scotch.”

By the time the limo pulled up to a nondescript building in the warehouse district, Dean was a nervous wreck. Crowley had explained everything that Dean would see and possibly participate in.

Feeling every bit the submissive, Dean followed Crowley into the building. A giant of a man stood at the door.

“Good evening, Mr. C.” He opened the door and stepped to the side. 

“You can change in there.” Crowley pointed to a closed door, then handed Dean a small box. “You’ll know what to do with this. When you are done, come out here and wait for me.”

Dean stepped into a locker room, just like a gym would have. A bench went down the center of the room and one wall was just a bank of metal lockers. Around a corner, Dean could see showers. He heard water running and knew he wasn’t alone. Dean put the box on the bench and sat to take off his shoes.

A young man of around twenty came out of the showers. He was naked and drying his hair. “Hey. Haven’t seen you before.”

“First time.” Dean mumbled. He didn’t really want to look at the man, so he pulled his shirt over his head and stuffed it in an empty locker. 

“Oh, my master has been bringing me here for about eight months. Scared the shit out of me the first time he brought me here, but it’s pretty cool.”

Dean turned on him. “Cool? A bunch of rich men parading us around like…like ‘pets’? Sounds real cool to me. Does he really make you call him ‘master’?”

“You’re new to the lifestyle, huh?”

Dean shucked off his jeans and threw them into the locker. “Like you’re an expert, what are you…like twenty?”

“Twenty-one.” The boy finished drying his hair and went to the door. “Give it a chance. Oh, I’m Adam. If you have any questions, I’ll be around.”

After the younger man left, Dean took off his boxers and sat back down on the bench to open the box. “Whoa. Fuck me.” 

Walking gingerly, Dean left the locker room. Crowley came out of a room across the hall wearing a deep blue velvet robe. Crowley took Dean by the shoulders and turned him around. Dean felt his hands run down his back to pull apart the cheeks of his ass. “Good boy.” He gave Dean a pat on his ass and motioned for Dean to follow. 

They walked through a curtained entry and Dean quickly scanned the room. It resembled a nightclub, except the room was filled with a mixture of naked men and others wearing the same robe as Crowley. 

“Remember, no one touches you without my permission and if I give my permission, you will be submissive to them. I would hate to add more to your list of discretions.”

“I remember.”

Crowley made his way to the bar with Dean following along behind. The bartender handed Crowley a glass filled with amber liquid. At Dean’s look, Crowley whispered. “Only members can drink here, not their pets.”

“Quit calling me a pet.” Dean muttered.

“You have a lot to learn about being a submissive, Dean. And your first lesson is that you will not speak to me in that tone, nor will you talk back to me.”

“Sorry.” Dean said softly.

“Yes, you are. Now, get on your knees and make it up to me.” 

Dean opened his mouth, but at Crowley’s look, he lowered himself to his knees. He couldn’t believe he was going to suck a guy off while all these people just stood around. After a quick glance though, Dean noticed he wasn’t the only person performing. Crowley was waiting and Dean parted his robe, taking him deep into his mouth. Dean had never been an exhibitionist, but he found himself adding a little flair. If anyone was watching, he’d give them a show. Apparently, Crowley appreciated it if the fingers wrapped in his hair were any indication.

“Uhm, as good as this feels, I don’t want to come yet.” Crowley pulled back and closed his robe.

“Crowley, you have a new pet, I see.” Dean’s eyes lifted and met the bluest pair of eyes he’d ever seen. The beautiful man standing next to Crowley was also in a velvet robe.

“Novak, I haven’t seen you in quite a while. Where is your latest?”

“I’m alone tonight.” Novak’s eyes finally broke away from Dean’s to look at Crowley. “May I?”

“Of course.”

Novak cupped his hand around Dean’s face and tilted it, baring Dean’s neck. He let his fingers trail down to Dean’s collar bone.

“He’s exquisite. Older than your usual boys.” Novak touched a finger under Dean’s chin, forcing Dean to rise. Dean blushed under the other man’s intense gaze. 

“He’s got a talented mouth.” Crowley told Novak, causing Dean to glare.

Novak laughed, “This one has spirit. I’d like to try his mouth sometime soon, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“You’ve always shared your boys and I wouldn’t mind returning the favor, as long as I get to watch.”

“Of course.” Novak trailed his fingers over Dean’s ass as he walked away.

“Who…”

“Someone you will be very, very nice too.” Crowley said, watching Novak’s retreating back.

“Come on, I want you to see the rest of the club.” Crowley didn’t wait to see if Dean was following. The first floor was just the bar area, the locker rooms and the club owner’s offices. On the second floor, Crowley showed Dean several rooms, each had a theme and all the rooms had glass windows so whoever was inside could be observed by anyone.

Crowley stopped to watch several men in a bathhouse setting. A slim man was on the center bench and three men stood around him, all getting sucked off by the seated guy. 

“So, this sharing thing is normal?”

“Yes. All the members have the option of bringing a pet or not. One of the perks of membership is to be able to play with several different men, or just watch. A good pet is hard to find.”

Crowley moved on and Dean followed to the next set of stairs. The top floor was dimly lit with three stages, each brightly lit. Two were just empty stages, but one had a mechanical apparatus on it, a narrow, padded table and was manned by a nice looking middle aged man in dress slacks and a white dress shirt, open at the neck.

“What’s that?” 

“You’ll find out a bit later, it’s still early yet.” It wasn’t until they were back downstairs, that Dean realized he had forgotten he was naked. Everyone acted so normal…well…except that there was a lot of touching going on. It seemed to Dean that Crowley as more of a voyeur than anything else. It was only when another member would look at Dean, that Crowley would lay a possessive hand on his ass.

Crowley was talking to another member, so Dean was left to observe, though it was hard to concentrate when Crowley was running his finger up and down the crack of Dean’s ass, moving the plug on each pass. Near the back of the room, Dean watched a man in a velvet robe fucking a thirty something, while the thirty something was sucking off another member. That member was about seventy and Dean was creeped out. Dean looked away and his eyes locked on Novak’s. He was at the other end of the bar holding a glass of wine. 

“I believe Novak is interested in you.” Crowley’s voice came over his shoulder. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Huh?” Dean was focused on the first sentence, so the second one was unclear. “Upstairs?”

“Yes, I want to introduce you to Lucifer.” Crowley put his hand on the small of Dean’s back and guided him to the stairway. When they got to the top floor, Dean stopped suddenly, digging in his heels. 

The machine that Dean noticed earlier was in use.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had heard of these machines, but never in a million years did he think he would see one. A man was on the table, on all fours, while the machine fucked him. On the end of a long rod, a penis shaped dildo was moving in and out of him like a piston. He was bathed in sweat, but from the sounds he was making, it looked like he was into it. 

There were two men standing next to the table, one was the guy Dean saw earlier and Dean guessed he was the operator and the other man wore the robe of a member. The robed man just stood watching occasionally pulling on his own hard dick.

Crowley looked excited and pulled Dean along by his arm until they were close enough to watch with the others men surrounding the stage. Dean counted at least ten people, mostly robed members but a few subs as well, all watching the action.

Dean felt Crowley’s hand on his ass and looked up at him. Crowley had a predatory look and it made Dean very uncomfortable. 

“What do you think? Lucifer loves showing off his machine.”

“I think it’s…ah…not something I’d want to do.”

Crowley’s finger moved the plug and Dean moaned. “Lucifer guarantees everyone a good time.”

“Like I would trust someone named Lucifer.” Dean smirked.

“Don’t worry, we’ll work up to this.” Crowley said, his eyes back on the man getting screwed by a machine. Dean found he couldn’t look away either and his cock was starting to pay attention.

The robed man finally took pity on the guy and reached under him to grab his cock. He milked him a few times and he came, cum spurting all over the table. Lucifer hit a few switches and the machine slowed. The trembling man eased forward and collapsed on his stomach. Lucifer pulled on a rubber glove and pulled the condom off the dildo, disposing of it in the trashcan at his feet. He sprayed it with a cleaner and wiped it dry before replacing the condom. Another robed member took the stage with his sub as the other men left the stage. 

Crowley took Dean’s arm and tugged him away from the stage. Dean followed him down to the second floor and into one of the dark rooms. Crowley flipped the light switch. The room held a bed but the headboard had iron manacles on short chains. A small table held a bowl of sample sizes of lube and another of condoms.

“Get on the bed.” 

Dean crawled on the bed and Crowley took his hands and hooked them into the manacles. Dean gave an experimental tug. They weren’t comfortable but if Dean held onto the top of the headboard, it relieved the pressure on his wrists. He watched as Crowley took his robe off and crawled onto the bed beside him. The bed was turned at an angle, so those in the hall could see everything that was going on, Dean kept his face averted. Crowley rubbed his ass and cupped Dean’s testicles. 

When Crowley removed the plug, Dean arched his back and moaned. Crowley chuckled. “Don’t worry, Dean. I’ll fill you up with something better than that.”

Dean’s cock hardened in anticipation. Crowley’s hand, coated with the cool lube, found his hole and he pushed back. The older man pushed in two fingers and circled them around the outer muscle. Dean was rock hard now and he rolled his hips, wanting more. 

“More.” Dean said softly.

He felt Crowley directly behind him now, spreading Dean’s knees with his own. Dean could feel the head of the other man’s cock pushing in and he tried to relax. Crowley pushed in slowly, spreading him, filling him. Dean’s knuckles were white as he gripped the headboard. Inch by inch, Crowley pushed into his tight hole. 

“We’re being watched, Dean. Make sure you give a good show,” Crowley said as he leaned over Dean and gripped his shoulders. Crowley began to move, thrusting into him over and over. Dean gasped and held on. 

***

With his head thrown back and Crowley’s long cock buried deep within him, Crowley’s pet looked beautiful and Novak’s own cock was hard, his balls heavy and full. He would take Crowley up on his offer to use that pretty mouth, maybe right after Crowley was done with him. 

Castiel Novak felt a hard cock pressing against his ass and turned. “Balthazar.”

“Castiel, I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“I’ve been busy.” Castiel turned back to the window.

“Crowley’s got a nice one, I see.” Balthazar reached over and cupped Castiel’s erection. Castiel’s eyes didn’t stray from the scene behind the glass. “Why don’t we get our own room.”

“That train left the station a long time ago.” Castiel reached down and removed the other man’s hand from his cock.

“Don’t be like that, Castiel. I’ll even sub for you.” 

While the offer was tempting, Castiel knew he’d decline. Castiel was a sub for Balthazar several years ago and the other man did not respect safe words and since he has a large appetite for humiliating his subs, Castiel couldn’t stand to be around him. He was only being cordial now because there were others around them.

“I’m really not interested.”

Castiel sighed with relief when Balthazar stomped away. His attention went back to the scene playing out in front of him.

Crowley was still fucking the green eyed Adonis and Castiel’s cock was achingly hard. He hoped Crowley would let the man come. 

***

Dean felt the ache in his balls, he wanted to come, needed to come. Crowley had stamina, he’d give him that. Not being able to touch himself was driving Dean crazy. Crowley grunted behind him and pulled close to whisper in his ear. “You definitely have a fan.”

Lifting his head, Dean turned towards the window. He saw the blue eyed man right away and ignored the others who were watching. His eyes stayed on the man behind the window and when Crowley reached under him to squeeze his testicles, it was all he needed. His body seized and he threw back his head and cried out as thick streams of cum hit the sheets and headboard. Crowley continued to ride him hard. Dean’s legs and arms were trembling and his head lulled forward. 

“Going to come on your ass, give him a show.” 

Dean’s wondering thoughts focused on Crowley. He was an exhibitionist that was for sure and he was sure fixated on the Novak guy.

Crowley pulled out quickly and pulled off the condom, fisting himself as he came all over Dean’s ass and back. 

***

Castiel watched as those gorgeous green eyes closed in ecstasy and his body tensed as he had his orgasm. He was a beautiful man, but when he came, God, he was exquisite. He wanted him. 

He watched as Crowley ejaculated on his enticing rounded ass. He knew the man’s hole would be open and hot, he’d be able to slide his cock right inside. Crowley’s cock may be lengthy, but Castiel’s was thicker. He’d be so fucking tight.

Castiel closed his eyes and squeezed the base of his cock. He wondered how long he should wait before approaching Crowley to ask for a sample of that mouth. 

Since the ‘money shot’ was over, the others that were watching the scene drifted away. Castiel continued to watch as Crowley unbuckled the manacles. The object of his fantasy rubbed his wrists and winced. Castiel remembered his own days as a sub and knew that holding yourself in the same position would cause your muscles to stiffen. 

Crowley leaned down and spoke to his sub before putting on his robe. He watched as Crowley left the room to stand next to him.

“You seem quite taken with my new boy.”

Castiel nodded. “He is nice to look at and he performed well for you.”

“He’s spirited, too much so for my taste, but I’ll have him trained in no time.”

Castiel had known Crowley for a long time. He was lucky to have never subbed for him, he’s seen firsthand how Crowley could be when he was displeased. Castiel hated the thought of those green eyes to lose their fire and spirit.

“Do you still want to try him out? I’ll let him give you head, but like I said before, I get to watch.”

Castiel gave him a curt nod. He could not turn down the offer, even a small taste of the man would be enough for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean rubbed his wrists after Crowley released him, and then he stretched out his arms and legs. He was stiff from being in the same position for so long. He kept telling himself that all this was worth it because he couldn’t have Sam miss out on finishing college. 

Crowley looked down at him. “I’m going to give Novak permission to have that sweet mouth of yours. Be very good to him and I won’t punish you for your bad behavior earlier this evening.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, just left Dean lying there. Dean winced as he sat up and he wiped off the drying cum from his back as best as he could with the sheet.

Crowley came back into the room with Novak right behind him. Dean looked up at Novak and just for a second, Dean saw something in his eyes…like he was asking Dean if it was okay…no, if he’s anything like Crowley, he doesn’t really care about a sub.

“On your knees, Dean.” Crowley ordered.

Dean hid his scowl from Crowley, but did as he was told. Wait, was that amusement in Novak’s eyes.

“Do you want him to swallow your load, Novak, or would you rather come on his pretty face?”

Novak cocked his head, eyes not leaving Dean’s. “I think I’d like him to swallow.”

***

Dean, his name is Dean, Castiel found he like the name. When he scowled at Crowley, Castiel found it amusing. No, Dean did not respect his master. If he belonged to Castiel, there would be respect.

Looking down at him, on his knees, supplicant, made Castiel’s cock throb.

Castiel was already fully erect and he felt a jolt of electricity when Dean wrapped his hand around his shaft. He licked and sucked the head before swallowing his entire length. 

Castiel thrust into his mouth once, again and again, moaning at the wet heat, the movement of Dean’s talented tongue. Castiel reached down and threaded his fingers through the short brown hair. God, it felt so good. Castiel had forgotten Crowley was there until he spoke. “Enjoying yourself, Novak?”

Castiel didn’t feel the need to reply, he just continued fucking Dean’s sweet lips. Those eyes looking up at him were mesmerizing. When had this sub taken control? 

He groaned and pushed in deeper and felt Dean gag around him. He pulled back; his knees were losing the strength to hold him. “Squeeze my balls.”

Dean obeyed without hesitation, then he tipped his head and took Castiel in deeper, this time there was no gag reflex. Castiel felt the head of his cock brushing the back of Dean’s throat, over and over. 

“Don’t stop.” Castiel panted, then he closed his eyes and his orgasm hit him hard. Dean sealed his lips to swallow every single drop. Castiel felt the muscles of Dean’s throat working as he swallowed his load. 

“Uhm, I enjoyed that.” Crowley said, stroking himself. Castiel frowned as his euphoria was ruined by Crowley’s presence. He pulled out, but not before Dean flicked his tongue on the sensitive crown of his cock. He inhaled in shock and intense pleasure/pain.

Castiel closed his robe and nodded briefly to Crowley before leaving, but not before giving Dean another glance. Still on his knees, eyes meeting his boldly and that tiny smirk on his lips. Damn him.

***

Crowley got up and shut the door. “I can’t believe you fucking gagged. I told you to give him a good time.”

“I think he had a good time,” Dean retorted.

“I didn’t pay you $9,000 to think.” Crowley snarled. “Get on the bed.”

Only then, did Dean notice Crowley was hard again. Resigned that he was going to be punished somehow, Dean crawled on the bed, staying on his hands and knees.

“No, on your back.”

Dean rolled over. Crowley looked down at him and then reached into the pocket of his robe. Dean’s eyes widened and he whimpered when Crowley put on the nipple clamps. The tiny teeth biting into Dean. 

“Beg me to fuck you.”

Spreading his legs with his knees slightly bent, Dean obeyed. “Please, fuck me. Please I need your cock inside me. Please.” 

Dean watched as Crowley rolled on a condom and slicked himself with lube. “You’re still open and needing to be filled, aren’t you?”

“Yes, please.” Dean found that he did want it. He wanted to be taken, but in his mind it was the gorgeous blue eyes looking down on him, the beautiful thick cock sinking into him, those long, gentle fingers holding his legs up and open, driving into him. 

Crowley wrapped a hand around Dean’s flagging erection and stroked it roughly until he was hard again. “That’s it, that’s a good pet. You need this, don’t you? Need my dick inside you, filling you up.”

“Yes, God, yes. Please…” Dean breath hiccupped with each hard thrust. When Crowley pulled out completely, Dean moaned in protest and reached for his cock. 

Crowley slapped his hand away. “No.” Dean let his hands drop and grabbed handfuls of the sheets.

Crowley pulled a silicone cock ring out of his pocket and fitted it on the base of Dean’s cock. “Only good boys get to come.”

Dean cried out as Crowley pushed into him again. Crowley fucked him relentlessly, Dean feeling waves of pleasure and then pain, needing both. Crowley’s fingers dug into his thighs, spreading them so wide that his hips were off the bed. Dean found he couldn’t think anymore, just feel…the head of Crowley’s cock brushing his prostate, the grinding of Crowley’s hips into his own, the dull ache in his balls, the tingling pain in his nipples.

Crowley’s strokes lost rhythm. “God, yes. Coming inside your hot ass. Yes.” 

When he pulled out, Dean hissed. His ass felt raw and sore. Crowley dropped his legs and slumped over, rolling over on his back, his breath ragged.

Dean felt like his nerve endings were all humming. He needed release, his nipples were numb and his cock throbbed. “Please.” The single word was whispered.

Crowley laughed. “Begging suits you, Dean. So damn cocky at the garage, but going on your knees for me whenever I say.”

“Fuck you.” Dean spat out, hands ready to remove the cock ring.

“I wouldn’t if I were you. This is your punishment. Maybe after edging the rest of the night, you will think twice about your behavior.”

“I think we both need a hot shower.” Crowley sat up and swung his legs over the bed. “Come.”

Dean followed behind Crowley, walking slow. His erection painful and jutting out in front of him. His nipples were numb, but Dean knew when the clamps came off, there would be pain involved. 

***

Castiel was at the bar, moody for some reason. Several members had offered him their pets to play with, but Castiel had politely declined. He finished his drink and was about ready to call it a night when Crowley walked by, followed by Dean.

Dean was wearing nipple clamps and a cock ring. Castiel made eye contact and Dean’s chin went up defiantly. Castiel grinned and he couldn’t remember the last time that happened. He wanted to be the one to remove that cock ring and make Dean scream. His eyes followed Dean’s beautiful ass as the two men moved down the hall to the locker rooms and a plan formulated in his mind.

He got up off the barstool and walked up to Balthazar, who had avoided him since their short conversation upstairs. “You can make your past sins up to me by doing me a small favor.”

Balthazar shot down his drink and smiled, “Whatever you want.”


	6. Chapter 6

Balthazar wondered into the members’ locker room and hung up his robe. “Crowley, old chap, saw your new boy. Very pretty.”

Crowley’s brow furrowed. Balthazar had never been friendly to him, but he was a heavily into politics and Crowley wouldn’t mind having someone like him as an ally. Balthazar was very chatty and it crossed Crowley’s mind that Dean would just have to wait in the hall for him. 

Dean had strict orders to shower, but not remove the cock ring or the nipple clamps. Crowley knew he’d obey; he loved his brother too much to disobey and risk losing the money.

***

Dean was shampooing his hair when another sub entered the room and started the shower next to him. He recognized him as the man that was being fucked by the machine earlier in the evening. 

He smiled at Dean before plunging his head under the spray. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” 

The other man wiped the water out of his eyes and nodded. “Sure.”

“Upstairs…does it…did you?”

He laughed, “It feels great. I really get off on it. Having all those people watching, my dom standing there, proud to show me off.” He shrugged, “Might not be for everyone, but I like it.”

“Oh.” Dean didn’t know what else to say. To him, it looked like a humiliating experience, having people watch you while you’re being fucked by a freakin’ machine. A small part of him would like to try it out, just not with people watching.

Dean turned off the water and dried himself, careful not to touch his cock or his nipples. When he stepped into the hall, he expected Crowley to be there waiting, instead Novak was there.

“By the looks of things,” he gestured to Dean’s nipples, “I guess you are being punished.”

“Yeah, apparently choking on your dick was not cool and for some reason he wants to impress you.”

Novak laughed. “You are cocky, aren’t you? You’ve never subbed before, have you?”

“No.”

“It shows.” Novak crossed his arms and stared at Dean. His intense gaze made Dean fell warm and somewhat uncomfortable.

“Are you going to tell Crowley that I didn’t satisfy you?” Dean said belligerently.

“Why would I do that?” Curious, Novak relaxed and moved a step closer to Dean.

“You just said that it showed that I was new at this.” Dean wanted to step back away from the other man, but something made him stand his ground.

“Most subs are more…meek, you, on the other hand, are at the opposite end of the spectrum. So, why Crowley?”

“Why Crowley, what?”

“You aren’t his usual ‘pet’. He usually likes his boys young and easy to train.”

“I needed the money.”

Novak’s eyebrows shot up. “He’s paying you to sub for him? Shit, Crowley’s never paid for…I’ve got to admit that I’m intrigued.”

Dean shrugged his shoulder and winced as the muscles in his chest set off a twinge of pain in his nipples. 

“Those are going to hurt like hell when Crowley takes them off.” Novak observed.

“No shit.”

“If you were mine, I’d let an ice cube dissolve in my mouth and when I took them off, I’d suck your gently, letting the cold ease the pain.”

Dean gaped at him. “Not helping my…” Dean pointed to his cock.

“Ahhh, there is that. He will keep you edging the rest of the night; he’s just enough of a bastard to do it.”

“He’s a bastard alright.”

Novak laughed again. “Tell me more about this arrangement that you have with Crowley.”

Dean told him everything and when he was done, he wondered why he told this complete stranger all about his financial woes.

Balthazar came through the door of the members’ locker room before Novak could comment on the story that Dean told. Novak nodded at the other member and stepped away from Dean.

“I will see you later, Dean.” Then he turned and walked off. Dean was still looking down the hallway after the man when Crowley came out, wearing a fresh robe.

“Been waiting long?” Crowley said, cupping Dean’s balls in his hand and giving them a tight squeeze. Dean groaned and bucked his hips.

“I need another drink.” Crowley turned and Dean followed him back into the bar area. There were more men than before and Dean scanned the crowd while Crowley ordered his drink. 

After a few minutes, Crowley got into a conversation with another member, leaving Dean standing next to Adam, the younger guy from the locker room. 

“I saw you talking to Castiel Novak.” Adam said, whispering.

“Yeah, so?”

“He’s fuckin’ hot. Every sub in here wants to be owned by him.”

“He is pretty hot. Why doesn’t he have a sub?”

“Who knows? I heard my master talking to some other guys about it, but no one seems to know anything. My master even said he’d go on his knees for Novak.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah? That’s funny. My…Crowley has some sort of thing for him too. He got off on watching me suck Novak off.”

Adam’s eyes widened. “You got to go down on Novak? What was it like?”

“Like…sucking cock…what do you mean what was it like?”

“Was he rough…you know…how WAS it?”

“He wasn’t rough. I mean…I think he got into it. He got his rocks off.”

“Damn.”

“And what are you two talking about?” Crowley interrupted.

“Adam was just telling me ways I can improve.”

Adam’s master, a man of about forty, patted his head. “Adam is a good boy.”

Dean wanted to barf, but kept a straight face.

“By the looks of things, your boy is being punished.” Adam’s master said smugly.

“Yes, Alistair. Of course, he hasn’t been well trained yet. That will come in time.” Crowley cupped the back of Dean’s neck and then ran his hand along Dean’s jaw, rubbing his thumb over Dean’s lips.

“I heard that you let Novak spend time with your pet.”

“For some reason, Novak has taken a special interest in Dean. Let’s just say I’m cultivating the arrangement. It’s nice to have something Novak wants for a change, usually it’s the other way around.”

Crowley was absentmindedly touching Dean during the conversation and when his thumb flicked across one of Dean’s nipples, Dean jerked and cried out, “Fuck.”

“Knees, Dean.” Crowley said sternly. 

Dean lowered himself to his knees and tried to look meek, but he was pissed that Adam’s sanctimonious bastard of a master seemed so fucking smug.

“Maybe you’d like to sample Dean’s mouth, Alistair.” Dean’s eyes flew to Crowley’s. Surely he wouldn't make Dean suck off this jackass.

“Now that could be interesting, let’s go upstairs, I’m sure Adam would love to service you, as well, Crowley.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a touch of non/con in it, but it is very mild - in the whole scheme of things. And it's over very quickly - Castiel to the rescue....

After talking to Dean, Castiel followed Balthazar into the bar area and tried very hard to be nice to the other man, after all, he did him a favor by keeping Crowley busy while he talked to Dean. He bought the man a drink and pretended to be interested in what Balthazar was saying, but the whole time his eyes kept wondering to Dean. Crowley was talking to the sadistic bastard, Alistair, and that made Castiel nervous. 

He’d heard Alistair got himself a new boy after he put his last one in the hospital. The kid by Alistair’s side looked barely out of high school. When Crowley touched Dean’s nipple, Castiel even winced. And seeing Dean’s reaction in front of another member, Castiel knew Crowley would be pissed off. Surely he wouldn’t offer up Dean to that son of a bitch. He watched Dean lower himself to his knees and saw the two members talking before leading their pets towards the stairs.

“Damn it.” Castiel stood. Balthazar stopped midsentence. “What?”

“Crowley is going to let Alistair have Dean.”

“Oh, it’s Dean now, is it. Somebody is smitten.” Balthazar laughter broke off at the look on Castiel’s face.

“What are you going to do?”

“I haven’t got a plan yet.” Castiel strode off towards the stairs behind the other men. He caught up to them at the first landing.

“Crowley, may I have a word?”

Crowley turned, surprised to see Novak a few steps behind them. “Of course. Alistair, you can take the boys on up, I’ll be there in a second. Feel free to start without me.”

Castiel hid his disgust, but knew he couldn’t say anything in front of Alistair. He waited until the three men disappeared around the corner of the second floor.

“I have a business proposition for you.” 

Crowley smiled slyly. “And what would that be, Novak?”

Castiel could not believe what he was getting ready to do. “I’ll give your $15,000 for Dean. Cash.”

Crowley seemed stunned at first, but covered it well. “Dean isn’t for sale, Novak. Perhaps when I’m done with him, I’ll send him your way.”

Red hot anger coursed through Castiel and it must have showed on his face because Crowley took a step back.

“$15,000 and a years’ worth of legal services.” 

Crowley put his hands in the pockets of his robe. “You’re serious.”

“Very.”

“I want it in writing.”

“I’ll have the papers drawn up tomorrow, but Dean is mine tonight.” 

“Well, well, well, Castiel Novak has a weakness. Interesting.” Crowley tilted his head, peering closely at the other man.

“I’ll have a courier deliver the contract by lunch tomorrow.” Castiel was getting antsy. Alistair was very nasty and if he put a mark on Dean…

“Shall we go upstairs, so you can get your property?”

Castiel let Crowley lead him down the hall to one of the last rooms. Crowley paused at the window and looked in. Castiel almost ran into him but turned to follow Crowley’s gaze. Castiel growled.

Dean had a ball gag in his mouth, hands above his head, shackled to two long chains hanging from the ceiling. Alistair’s boy Adam was on his knees in front of Dean, sucking him, but he was still wearing the cock ring. Alistair was behind Dean, cock erect and ready to enter him.

“Stop, Alistair.” Castiel’s voice was loud enough that several people in the hall stopped to stare. Dean looked up to meet his eyes. Castiel saw surprise and even relief in those emerald eyes. 

Alistair glared at Castiel. Adam turned from Dean’s cock, eyes wide. “Crowley, I didn’t know anyone else was going to be invited to the party.” Alistair said, venom dripping from his words.

“Slight change of plans, Alistair, old friend. Novak made an offer I couldn’t refuse. Dean isn’t mine any longer. Novak bought the rights.”

Alistair glared, not happy at being interrupted, his cock deflated and he snatched the edges of his robe together. “Adam, get up.” Alistair stomped out of the room, shoving his shoulder into Castiel’s as he walked by. 

“I’m filing a complaint with the Board, Novak. I’ll see your membership revoked.” 

“I’ll look forward to my meeting with the Board then.” Castiel’s voice was cold.

Crowley followed the other two men out of the room. Castiel unhooked the chain, lowering Dean’s arms. He unbuckled the leather cuffs and then helped Dean to the floor. He knelt next to him.

“What did you do?” Dean whispered.

“We’ll talk later, I’ll explain everything, but first we need to take care of you.”

A man wearing a suit stepped into the room. “Mr. Novak, is everything all right? A few of our members complained about an argument.”

“Everything’s fine, Michael. Please get me some ice and a robe for my…” Castiel paused, knowing Dean hated the term pet. Dean’s eyes were locked with his. “…Dean.”

“Very well, Mr. Novak.”

“I’m going to remove the cock ring. Are you ready?” 

Dean nodded. Castiel gently stretched the silicone ring out and pulled it off, throwing it aside. Cum leaked out of Dean’s cock and it jerked, but after a few seconds, it began to soften. There was an angry red band around the base of his cock, but Castiel knew that would disappear soon.

Castiel didn’t speak; he just rubbed Dean’s shoulders until Michael returned with a white robe and a bowl of ice. When he remained standing there, Castiel smiled, thanked him and sent him away. Before he left, Michael closed a curtain shutting off the room from the crowd outside and then shut the door as he left.

Castiel arranged the robe over Dean’s shoulders. “Now comes the worst part, are you ready?”

Dean bit his lip, held it with his teeth and nodded. Castiel took a piece of ice and put it in his mouth, sucking on it for a few seconds. As soon as he unclipped the nipple clamp, his mouth closed over Dean’s nipple.

Dean whimpered and tried to draw away, but Castiel held his shoulders. He didn’t move his mouth, just held it over Dean’s bruised nipple, letting the cold ease the pain. When he was satisfied that Dean was okay, he pulled back and repeated the process.

“Are you okay to walk?”

“Yeah.” 

Castiel stood up and reached out a hand, Dean gripped it and allowed Castiel to pull him up. With Castiel’s help, he put the robe on and belted it. 

Michael stood in the hallway. “I’ll show you to the service elevator, Mr. Novak. That will give you privacy. I’ve also took it upon myself to call your car around to the back.”

“Thank you, Michael.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean felt Castiel’s hand on his lower back, guiding him into the elevator and out the back door of the club. Another man stood outside the door, also dressed in a suit. “Your keys, Mr. Novak.”

“Thank you, Zach.” Castiel took the keys and Zach opened the passenger door of the black Lexus. Dean got inside and Castiel leaned in. “I’ve got to go change, but I’ll be right back.” 

“My clothes and stuff are in the locker room.”

“I’ll arrange for someone to get them tomorrow.” 

“My wallet and cell are in there, I’d like to have them. Just let me go back and get them. I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll take care of it, just sit tight.” Castiel gave Dean the keys. “You can listen to the radio, if you like.”

Once Castiel closed his door, Dean put the key in the ignition and classical music filled the car. Dean grimaced and fiddled with the radio, but after a few tries, he was back at the classical station. The music did let him think. He wondered what just happened. He tried to make sense out of Crowley’s words and Novak’s…hell, he gave the guy head, he supposed he could call him Castiel. What type of name was Castiel?

What did Crowley mean by Castiel ‘bought the rights’? He wasn’t a fuckin’ piece of property. Shit, was Crowley going to expect his money back. This whole thing was fucked up. 

Castiel opened the back door and put a bag into the back seat, then he got in the car. He cocked his head. “You could have changed the radio station.” 

“I…yeah…what the fuck is going on?” Dean turned in the seat to look at the other man. He was dressed in slacks and a white dress shirt now. 

Castiel took a deep breath and leaned back in the seat. “Look, I’ll explain everything but I think you’d feel better if you were dressed and had a drink. We’ll go to my house and I’ll explain everything.”

Dean stared at the man and within seconds made up his mind to trust the guy, after all, he kind of came to his rescue.

They drove in silence, the softly playing music lulled Dean to sleep and he woke when the car stopped.

Looking around, he saw a beautiful house made of stone and cedar. And it was in the middle of nowhere, woods surrounded the house. The look on his face must have given his thoughts away because Castiel chuckled. “I didn’t bring you out here to kill you. I’m not an axe murderer.”

“I bet all axe murderers say that to their victims.” Dean said dryly and he smiled when Castiel’s laughter filled the car. Dean liked his laugh; it matched his voice, deep and raspy. 

Castiel got the bag out of the back seat and handed it to Dean. He unlocked the massive wooden door and Dean fell in love. The house was all warm wood with a big stone fireplace. Leather furniture and colorful throw rugs made the large room feel homey. A huge wooden staircase led up to the second floor. The downstairs had an open floor plan and Dean could see the kitchen. All granite and stainless steel, he’d love to cook in it.

“Nice house.”

“Thank you. I fell in love with it the first time I walked in the door.” Castiel pointed to a door off the dining area. “There’s a bathroom there. Go ahead and change while I get us a drink. What do you like?”

“Beer?”

“Got it.”

Dean went into the bathroom and changed into his clothes. He was still red around the base of his dick and his nipples were still very tender, even the pressure of his shirt made them ache. He left the bathrobe from the club hanging on a hook behind the door and after a few steadying breaths, he went to find Castiel.

He found the other man on his knees in front of the fireplace. “Need help?”

“No, I got this. Your beer is on the coffee table. Have a seat.”

Dean sat and watched Castiel kindle the flames until a nice fire was going. Castiel stood and sat in a recliner, opposite of Dean. He picked up his own beer and took a sip.

“So, I guess I should start at the beginning, huh?”

“Whatever.” Dean leaned back and waited.

“I don’t like Crowley, but not because of the stuff at the club. He isn’t abusive or anything…I don’t like him because of his business dealings. Alistair is another matter, he’s cruel and he’s put a young man in the hospital.” Castiel paused and took a swig of his beer. “When I saw Crowley and Alistair taking you and Alistair’s boy upstairs, I just saw red. Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten involved. Maybe that’s your thing, but it didn’t feel right.”

“Why me?”

Castiel looked away. “It’s funny. I started out as someone’s sub several years ago. He was a professor at the law school. I found him attractive. He was older and more worldly. He got me involved in this…lifestyle. After he got bored and moved on, I tried being a sub for someone else, but it wasn’t the same. I needed more, something different. I have had a few men sub for me, but I don’t keep pets like Crowley or Alistair. I like to be able to walk away if I need to, so in answer to your question, I don’t know. I was attracted to you. You’re beautiful to look at, you know that.”

Dean shrugged. “I guess.”

“But what really got to me was the way you subbed for Crowley. You did what you were told but the defiance…it made me smile. You are so damn cocky, even when you were going down on your knees for me.”

“So, you were hot for me. I get that, but what the fuck was Crowley talking about when he said ‘you bought the rights’? I’m not a piece of property.”

“Aren’t you? You sold yourself to Crowley for…what was it? $9,000?”

Dean stood up, fists at his side. “Fuck you." ”

“Sit. And calm your ass down.”

Dean glared at him, but he sat. “Crowley didn’t want to get on my bad side.”

“Why is everyone at that ‘club’ so…like fans of you or something? Crowley about creamed his jeans when you were looking at me.”

Castiel looked embarrassed. “Dean, I’m one of the biggest criminal attorneys in Kansas. A few of those members are a bit shady. I guess they feel if they offer up their playthings, I’ll help them out if they need my…experience.”

“Novak. So, you’re the C.J. Novak that’s on the news all the time?”

“That would be me.”

“Shit.”

“So, you paid Crowley for me?”

“I did.”

“So, I don’t have to pay Crowley back?”

“No. Your debt to him is finished.”

“But now I owe you $9,000 or…do you want my ‘services’ too.”

Castiel stood and went to the fireplace, resting his arm on the mantle. “Actually, you cost me $15,000…”

“Son of a bitch!”

“And a years’ worth of legal service.”

“Jesus H. Christ. So, what, I have to be your boy toy for a year?”

“Dean, I don’t pay for my pleasure. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. And for the record, you just a few years younger than me, so I don’t think you qualify to be a boy toy.”

“Let me get this straight. You paid all that money and you’d just let me walk away?”

“If that’s what you want.” Castiel stared into the fire, not looking at Dean. 

Dean relaxed. He could go back to his normal life and Sam’s college would still be paid for, he could walk away from this Twilight Zone experience. But, Jesus, this complete stranger just paid a fuck-ton of money to get him away from some sadistic bastard. 

“What if I decide to…you know…”

Castiel turned to look at Dean. “Decide to what, Dean?”

“Be your sub.”

Castiel walked over and sat back down. “There would be rules.”

“A contract?”

“Not really. I know most sub/dom relationships are contractual, but in my line of work, I get tired of all the legal mumbo jumbo in my personal life. I don’t think it’s necessary if the two people involved can trust one another.”

“How often would I have to…you know…”

Castiel laughed. “My first rule is that you have to say what you mean. ‘You know’ doesn’t give me a whole lot. You’ve already given me a fantastic blowjob, I think that makes it okay to say whatever you want to say without being embarrassed.”

“Fantastic, huh?”

“Don’t gloat, it doesn’t become you.” Castiel smiled.

“Okay, how often would I have to be your sub?”

“I’d like at least once a week. I work long hours during the week; my weekends are my time to relax. So, either a Friday or Saturday night would be good.”

“I can work with that.”

“Let’s just see where it goes, Dean. No pressure.” Castiel sat his beer bottle on the coffee table. “Just to be honest and up front here, since I first saw you, I fantasized about doing all kinds of wicked things to you and with you.”

Dean flushed. “Uhm…okay…I think you’re hot too.”

Castiel laughed again. “Let’s get you home now.”

“Home? You don’t want to…”

“If you say ‘you know’ one more time, I will…spank you.”

“Shit…well, nothing like jumping right into…” Dean stopped himself before saying ‘you know’ again.

“Come on, let’s go. I’ll drive you home and we can plan on this coming weekend to get to know each other better.”

“My car is at Crowley’s.” 

“So, I’ll take you there and you can pick it up. Even if he’s home, I doubt very seriously he’ll say anything to you.”

“What do I call you?”

“My name is Castiel.”

“No, I mean, I know that, but when we’re doing…stuff…what am I supposed to call you?”

“Castiel is fine.” Castiel led the way to the door, opening it so Dean could walk through. “Or you can call me ‘great one’, or maybe ‘king’, or even “stud’.”

Dean turned, eyebrows raised in question. Then he saw Castiel’s face. “You’re fuckin’ joking.”

“I’m leaning towards ‘stud’, maybe ‘Mr. Stud’.

“You are a jackass.” Dean laughed.

“Show me some respect. I’m your master.”

“Ahhh, now the truth comes out. Well, ‘Master’, take me to get my car.”


	9. Chapter 9

Monday morning, Dean was apprehensive about going into the garage. How would Crowley treat him? Would he still have a job? 

When Castiel dropped him off to get his car on Saturday, Crowley’s house had been dark, so he got into the Impala and headed home. 

He got to the garage a few minutes early on Monday morning, clocked in and put his lunch in the break room. Bobby gave him a ’71 Camaro to do a complete overhaul on, so he got right to it. He didn’t see Crowley until the end of the day as he was clocking out.

“Dean, when will you have the Camaro finished?” Crowley leaned against the doorway, blocking Dean’s exit.

“If I get the two parts I ordered by lunch tomorrow, I can have it done by quitting time.” Dean kept his eyes averted as he waited for Crowley to say something.

“Good. If the parts don’t come in, please let me know.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“And Dean?”

Here it comes, Dean thought. “Yes, Sir?”

“Don’t worry about your job. You are a great mechanic and we are lucky to have you. Whatever our ‘arrangement’ was, it is over and I’ve been paid handsomely for it. Novak has a reputation of being a very kind dom. I hope it works out for you.”

Dean’s eyes came up to look Crowley in the eye. “Thanks.”

With the Camaro and several other projects, Dean’s work week went by fast. Thursday night, he got a text from Castiel. 

Text from Novak/7:35: Will Friday p.m. work for you? 6:30. Dinner?  
Text from you/7:37: Friday is cool. 6:30. Sure.  
Text from you/7:38: Address? Slept through the drive there. Sorry.

Friday sped by and Dean clocked out at his regular time. He rushed home to shower, shave and dress. When he came out into the living room, Sam was watching TV. “You going out? Wait, is that cologne?”

“Yes to both questions.” Dean picked up his keys and cell. “Don’t wait up.”

“Hot date, huh?”

“Something like that.” Dean grinned at his brother. Sam would be heading back to school in another week. Dean would miss him, but at least he wouldn’t be around to ask questions.

Dean put the address into his cell’s GPS and drove through town and headed out into the country. According to his phone, he’d be about five minutes early. Because of a wreck on the bypass, Dean was actually two minutes late. He nervously parked the Impala in the drive and run up the stone walk to the front porch. 

Castiel opened the door at his knock. He was wearing a frown and looked pointedly at his watch.

“I’m sorry, there was a wreck…”

Dean was cut off by Castiel’s words. “I don’t tolerate anyone being late.”

Dean winced and looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry,” he repeated.

He didn’t see Castiel’s small smile. Castiel opened the door wider and motioned for Dean to enter. “Get undressed. There is a robe behind the door in my bathroom. When you are done, meet me in the kitchen.”

Dean jogged up the stairs and looked around. He hadn’t gone upstairs the other night, so he didn’t know where to go at first. He found a guest bathroom, an office and a small bedroom. Castiel’s bedroom proved to be the one at the end of the hall. It had hardwood floors, another large stone fireplace, dark wood furniture, including a king bed. One wall was all windows overlooking a small lake. He saw a closed door and assumed that was Castiel’s closet and the open one led into a large bathroom. The bathroom had a large tub by another floor to ceiling window with the same view of the lake. It also had a steam shower. Dean quickly shed his clothes and folded them. There were two bathrobes and Dean panicked. Which one? He settled on the green one and left the royal blue one hanging on its hook. 

When he entered the kitchen, Castiel was at the stove. He turned when Dean cleared his throat. He smiled, “I see you figured out which one was yours. I got it to match your eyes.”

Dean blushed. “Thank you.”

“Set the table. Plates are there.” Castiel pointed to a cabinet by the dishwasher. “And silverware is in that drawer,” he said, pointing in the same vicinity.

Dean set the table and after that, Castiel had him open and pour wine into two glasses. After that, Dean just observed Castiel cooking. He was still wearing dress pants, but the sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up to his elbow. Dean saw Castiel’s suit jacket and tie lying over a bar stool. He took the initiative and picked them up. Castiel nodded and gave him a smile, so Dean took them upstairs to Castiel’s room.

Castiel took a large platter out of the cabinet. He poured angel hair pasta from the colander in the sink onto the platter, and then poured a sauté pan of chicken in a white wine sauce over the pasta. 

“Dean, get the salad out of the refrigerator.”

Dean did what he was told. He put the bowl on the table and stepped back into the kitchen. At Castiel’s nod, he picked up the platter and took it to the table as well. 

“Before we eat, I want to see you.” Castiel walked up to him and opened the robe. Dean thought he could actually feel the heat from those intense blue eyes as they trailed down his body. “You are really beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Dean wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Castiel pulled the robe together and tied it. Dean followed him to the table.

“Serve, please.” 

Dean put salad onto Castiel’s plate and then a serving of the chicken dish. He waited until Castiel nodded to his plate before getting his own food. 

“Tell me about yourself. I know you work as a mechanic for Crowley and you’re very good at what you do. I know your younger brother is attending Stanford and plans on becoming a lawyer. Tell me things I don’t know.”

Dean found himself telling Castiel about the deaths of his parents, raising Sammy, even the Impala.

“So, what do you do for yourself?”

“Myself?”

“You take care of your brother. You’re putting him through school. What do you do for Dean?”

“I…uh…you mean like hobbies?”

“Sure. Or sports?

“I work on my car, listen to music, read…that’s about it.”

They talked a few more minutes about news and current events. When the meal was finished, Castiel said, “Will you take care of the kitchen, while I answer a few emails?”

“Sure.” Dean stood, but at Castiel’s raised eyebrows he sank back down in his chair.

“When we are here, you will use terms of respect. Yes, Sir. No, Sir.”

“Yes, Sir.” Feeling properly chastised, Dean lowered his eyes. 

“You may go now.”

Dean cleared the table and loaded everything in the dishwasher. He found the soap tablets under the sink and put one in the appliance before turning it on. After wiping of the counter and stove, he was satisfied the kitchen would pass inspection. 

Castiel looked up from his laptop when Dean came into the living room. “All done?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Castiel closed his laptop and stood. “Go upstairs, hang up the robe and brush your teeth. There is a new toothbrush on the counter for you.”

Once upstairs, Dean did as he was told. Castiel was still downstairs when he finished, so he stood at the window looking out at the lake. The late summer sun was just setting over the horizon and the sky was painted in pretty pastel colors.

“Turn around.” 

Dean turned to face him.

“Close your eyes and pretend I’m not here. Touch yourself. I want to see you aroused.”

Dean closed his eyes. He was self conscious at first, but then he found himself thinking about those blue eyes. He imagined Castiel touching him, fucking him and his dick hardened. His hand slowly stroked his cock up and down. He let his head roll back, exposing his neck. His other hand reached up to cup his balls, gently rolling and squeezing. A soft moan escaped his mouth.

***

Castiel planned on keeping this evening low key. He wanted to get to know Dean a bit more. He knew Dean didn’t really have a submissive personality, but Castiel knew he could teach the younger man what pleased him. 

Dean had done everything Castiel asked without question. Now, standing there watching as Dean touched himself was one of the most erotic things Castiel had seen in a long time. The setting sun behind him, his beautiful naked body and the moan that came out of Dean’s mouth all went straight to Castiel’s cock. He stripped off his clothes without taking his eyes away from Dean.

He stood less than a foot away when he told Dean to open his eyes. He watched Dean’s eyes take in his body, his erect cock. He lightly touched Dean’s hands with his own. “Stop.”

Dean’s hands dropped to his sides. “On your knees, Dean.”

Castiel smiled as Dean obediently dropped to his knees. When he looked up, Castiel had to stifle his own moan. 

“Suck my cock, Dean.”

When the tip of Dean’s tongue touched his slit, he did moan and he caught Dean’s half smile. He was a cocky little shit, but Castiel found himself amused rather than angry. Dean’s lips wrapped around the head of his dick and he grabbed a handful of Dean’s short hair. The man’s tongue was doing amazing things to his cock and Castiel was finding it hard to maintain his dominant aloofness. He’d had many talented mouths on his cock, but none had those eyes or that dusting of freckles. 

Dean’s mouth was working him and Castiel loved the enthusiasm, but he didn’t want to come now. He wanted to be buried inside Dean’s tight ass when he came.

“Stop, Dean.”

Dean actually moaned in frustration and Castiel chuckled softly. 

“Get on the bed, on your side.”

Dean complied and Castiel handed him a tube of lube. “I want to watch you get ready for me.”

He licked his lips as Dean squeezed out the gel onto his fingers. On his side, with one leg straight and the other bent at the knee and pushed forward, Dean had easy access to his puckered entrance. Castiel stood and watched as Dean fucked himself on one finger, and then another. Dean’s eyes were closed and Castiel wondered who Dean was thinking of, did he have a girlfriend or a lover? Castiel hadn’t asked, mainly because he didn’t want to know.

Dean was up to four fingers now and he was moving his hips slightly. Castiel took a condom out of the nightstand.

“Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes and saw the foil packet that Castiel was holding. He pulled his fingers out with a slight wince and took the condom. He sat up to roll the latex down Castiel’s shaft. 

“Hands and knees, Dean.”

Dean shifted on the bed and got into position. Castiel crawled onto the bed and got between Dean’s knees, pushing them apart with his own. He lined up the head of his cock with Dean’s wet and waiting hole and pushed until the head passed the ring of tight muscle. He waited, his hands rubbing circles on Dean’s flanks. 

“Please,” Dean whispered, rolling his hips slightly.

“Eager? I like that. Do you like being fucked, Dean?”

“Yes…Yes, Sir.”

Castiel sank into Dean until his hips were flush with Dean’s firm ass. He waited a few seconds and then pulled out until just the head was inside of Dean. The next thrust was harder and Dean grunted. Castiel put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, holding him while pushing into him over and over. 

“Touch yourself, Dean. I want to feel you come around my cock.”

Dean lifted a hand and stroked himself, his precum making his cock slick. He moaned as Castiel continued to pound into him. 

Castiel listened as Dean’s breathing became more and more erratic.

“Come for me, Dean.” Castiel put his hand over Dean’s, following him stroke for stroke.  
“Say my name.”

Dean’s back arched and he cried out, “Castiel, Cast..Cas…Cas” Castiel felt Dean’s hot semen on his hand, felt the throb of Dean’s cock and Dean’s body squeezed him, milking him.

“Yes.” Castiel pumped into Dean, hips slapping Dean’s ass. “Yes.” The last word a hiss as he emptied himself into Dean. Castiel closed his eyes and remained still, letting his body relax into Dean’s. His hands left Dean’s shoulders and trailed along his back, slick with sweat.

Slowly, Castiel pulled out, holding onto the bottom edge of the condom and he let himself collapse beside Dean. Dean let his legs stretch out. Both men lay silently, the only sound was their labored breathing.

After a few minutes, Castiel told Dean to clean them up. Dean took the condom and threw it away in the bathroom. He ran the faucet until the water ran hot. He located the washcloths and cleaned himself and then took a fresh, hot washcloth to Castiel. He wiped his cock and his hand that was sticky with Dean’s cum.

“Good boy.” Castiel murmured. Dean stood, waiting for instructions. Castiel opened his eyes and stared up at the younger man. 

“You may go, Dean. I’ll send you a text about next weekend.”

***

Dean felt surprisingly let down. He dressed quickly and glanced at the bed as he left. Cas had his eyes closed, his nude body clear in the moonlight. He had a great body and Dean figured he must work out to have abs like that. Was it always going to be like this, Cas treating him tp nice, great sex and then ‘see ya’?

He let himself out of the house and then started the Impala. Well, he didn’t care. It was good sex…okay, great sex…no strings. No awkward talking afterwards. It was okay with him. 

Funny, he’d begun to think of the man as Cas. When had that happened? He remembered calling him Cas when he came. 

***

Castiel waited until he heard the front door close before getting up. He’d wanted Dean to stay and that made him uncomfortable. None of his subs stayed the night. None of them were fucked in his bed either. He always used the guest room or a room at the club. He was at the top of the stairs when the Impala’s engine roared to life. He stood, waiting until the noise faded. Castiel locked the house and turned off the lights. He was in bed listening to the night sounds from the surrounding woods, replaying the night in his head. Dean’s scent was on the bed, sweat, a woodsy cologne and sex. His last thoughts before falling asleep was that Dean had called him Cas. Funny, a sub giving his master a nickname. He’d have to correct that behavior…maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel sat at his desk on Monday morning staring off into space. His secretary, Meg, tried to get his attention twice before she waved her hand in front of his face. He started.

“What?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. You must have had a great weekend, because you’ve been in la-la land all morning.”

“Sorry, what did you need?”

“Your ten o’clock is running late, but you don’t have anything until after lunch, so your schedule is fine.”

“Thanks, Meg.”

After she left, Castiel mentally kicked himself. His mind kept going back to Friday night. He’d even dreamed of the green eyed man and woke with an aching cock. He wished he’d asked Dean for two nights a week instead of the one. Maybe he could renegotiate. No, what was he thinking? 

***

Dean turned the wrench and banged his knuckles on the motor housing. He cursed, his knuckles going to his mouth.

“Work on cars much?” Bobby’s dry voice called out across the garage.

“Bite me!” Dean yelled back.

He had to get his mind on the job. The simple oil change had already taken 15 minutes longer than usual. Cas’ face and body kept invading his thoughts. He’d already jerked off while replaying Friday night five times and it was only Wednesday.

Thursday afternoon, Dean got a text from Cas.

Text from Novak/3:45: Saturday OK? Same time?  
Text from you/3:46: Sure. 

Friday, Dean took Sam out for dinner. They ate cheeseburgers at Dean’s favorite diner and after stuffing themselves with a large piece of blueberry pie, they both leaned back in the booth.

“You got everything ready for your flight next weekend?”

“Yeah. Jess is picking me up at the airport and we’re getting our books on Monday. My first class isn’t until Thursday, so I’ll have plenty of time to get settled.”

“So, you never said how the date was last Friday. Are you seeing her again, or is it a guy this time?”

Sam knew Dean swung both ways and he accepted it like he accepted everything else Dean did. 

“It was good. I’m seeing him again on Saturday.”

“So, tell me about him.”

“Not much to tell. He’s just a guy.” Dean couldn’t tell his little brother about the arrangement with Cas, but he knew if you toss Sam a bit of truth, he stopped asking so many questions.

Saturday came and Dean was antsy. He cleaned the apartment and did the laundry, then he paced until Sam left for the library because he said Dean was driving him bat-shit crazy.

Dean took a long shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. They wouldn’t be staying on anyway, so he didn’t bother with dressing up. It wasn’t like it was a date or anything. 

Text from Novak/5:45: Door is unlocked. I’ll be on the deck when you get here.  
Text from you/5:46: K

Dean pulled up at the house and let himself in. He went upstairs and undressed. The robe was hanging in the same spot behind the bathroom door.

When he got to the French doors leading to the deck, he stopped. Cas was in jeans and a polo shirt and he was grilling something. A small bucket of beers on ice was sitting on a table. The table was set for two. A foil wrapped baked potato sat on each plate.

***

Cas turned when the doors opened. He smiled. Dean was wearing the robe that matched his eyes. 

“How do you like your steak?”

“Medium rare.”

“Good. They’ll be ready in a few minutes. There is a bottle of wine resting on the counter, would you get it and the glasses and bring it out?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Once again, the two men sat and talked about their week, the news and even music. After dinner, Dean stood without being asked and cleared the table. He cleaned the kitchen and then found Castiel still sitting on the deck drinking his wine.

“Sit, Dean.” Once Dean was seated, Castiel asked him to open the robe. Dean glanced around as if looking for neighbors.

Castiel laughed softly. “There is no one around for miles.”

Dean untied the belt and let the robe fall open. “I enjoy seeing you touch yourself.”

Castiel took a sip of wine as Dean began to caress his dick and balls. Dean’s eyes locked on his boldly as he hardened. When Dean took the drop of precum that appeared on the head of his dick and put it in his mouth, Castiel groaned and his jeans became very uncomfortable. Dean knew the affect he was having on Castiel and the slight smirk was Castiel’s undoing.

“Get into the bedroom. Now.”

Dean walked across the deck without bothering to shut the robe. Castiel followed. He was ready to show Dean how he punished a cocktease.

In the bedroom, Dean turned and Castiel pulled off the robe and threw it to the floor. 

“Did you enjoy being a cocktease, Dean?” Castiel pulled his shirt over his head. “Did you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Castiel gave Dean’s ass an open handed smack. It startled Dean and he cursed. “What the fuck?”

“Excuse me?” Castiel’s face was steely and his voice was rough and deeper than usual. Castiel knew the moment Dean realized he’d crossed a line because his eyes widened and his breath hitched.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for, Dean?”

“I’m sorry I teased you.”

“Is that all?

“I’m sorry I was disrespectful.”

“Hands on the dresser.” Castiel waited until Dean was in position before going to nightstand. Dean’s ass looked so good, white with a pink handprint. “Spread your legs.”

Dean did as he was told. Castiel smacked him again, this time it was the other cheek. Dean didn’t cry out this time. Castiel put some lube on his fingers and pushed one in. Dean mewled and pushed back. He got another smack and with it, another finger. 

Castiel covered Dean’s body with his own, his mouth at Dean’s ear. “Do you want me to fuck you, Dean?”

“Yes…Yes, Sir. Please.”

“Disobedient boys don’t get rewarded.” Castiel fucked him with his two fingers until Dean was thrusting his hips, knuckles white on the dresser.

Castiel stepped away and pulled off his jeans. He gave Dean another smack, both cheeks pink. He pulled off his boxers and lay on the bed. 

“Come here.” Dean straightened and turned. Castiel was on the bed, naked and hard. Dean swallowed but didn’t move. Castiel’s hand moved down his body. He wrapped it around his dick, his eyes never leaving Dean. Dean stared at Castiel’s hand moving up and down. Dean’s own cock was erect and leaking.

“Come here.” Castiel repeated. Dean stepped to the edge of the bed. Castiel rose up and got on his hands and knees. 

“Use your tongue, Dean. Get me wet and open.”

***

Dean’s ass stung from the slaps he’d gotten from Cas, but his dick was aching. He wanted Cas’ dick in his ass so badly, but when Cas had whispered, “Disobedient boys don’t get rewarded.” Dean knew he wasn’t going to get fucked.

Cas looked so fuckin’ hot on the bed and God, when he got up on his hands and knees, Dean about lost it. 

He crawled on the bed, eager to get his tongue into Cas and make him crazy with need. Dean spread the cheeks of Cas’ ass and licked the pink hole. Cas tensed up, but Dean came back for more. He wiggled his tongue, teasing until his spit ran down to Cas’ balls. With a little effort, Dean curled his tongue and began to push into Cas. His tongue worked until Cas was pliant. 

“Stop.”

Dean groaned, but did as he was told. He sat back on his heels.

Cas reached into his nightstand and pulled out a narrow dildo. Using the lube, he got it slicked up. He rolled over on his back and spread his legs. Dean’s eyes widened when Cas inserted it into his hole. He pushed it in slowly and Dean was mesmerized. 

“Bad boys don’t get to come. They just get to watch.” Castiel stroked his cock with one hand while the other fucked his hole with the latex wand. 

Dean was panting, his eyes never leaving Cas’ hands, his cock aching with need. He curled his hands into fists and dug them into his thighs.

“Dean.” Dean’s eyes looked up and Cas’ eyes bored into his. Cas arched his back and he cried out as he came onto his stomach and chest. 

He made Dean sit there while his breathing returned to normal. He pulled the dildo out and tossed it aside. “Use your mouth to clean me up, Dean.”

Dean eagerly bent over to lick Cas’ cooling cum. When he was done, he looked up. “Please.”

Cas sat up and rested his back on the headboard. “No, Dean. Maybe next week you will think before you are disobedient.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean said softly.

“I know, Dean. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you.” Cas reached up and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Go home, Dean.”

Dean dressed in the bathroom and when he came out, Cas was reading a book and didn’t even acknowledge him.

***

Castiel smiled after Dean walked out of the bedroom. Dean may have learned a valuable lesson tonight. Castiel enjoyed himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d enjoyed sex this much. When he heard the Impala’s engine, he got up to lock the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean started the engine, his balls still aching. He could pull off the road and take care of it, but something made him keep driving until the ache was gone. Cas was punishing him and he shouldn’t disobey. He was in the bathroom getting ready for bed when he realized he followed Cas’ orders without even being around the guy. No, this wasn’t cool at all. He’d just get in bed and jack off. Castiel Novak didn’t own him.

Once he was naked and in bed, Dean pulled out one of his skin magazines and looked at the pictures of the beautiful nude women and men. His dick didn’t even stir. He rubbed a hand over it and tried to get going, but his cock just wasn’t into it. 

Sunday morning was spent lying around the living room catching up with Sam. They ate the pancakes Dean cooked and planned on going to see Jo and Ellen for a late lunch at The Roadhouse.

Dean and Sam spent the entire day together and Dean knew that he’d miss Sam so much. It happened every year. Sam left for Stanford and Dean went into a tailspin. He worked too much, drank too much and usually fucked too much.

The hours seemed to be going by faster as Sam prepared to leave. His stuff was packed and sitting by the door. Dean was taking off work early to get him to the airport. Bobby patted Dean on the back as he clocked out.

He was sitting in his car after the plane took off when his cell notified him of a text.

Text from Novak/4:17: Has Sam left yet. If you need to let off steam, let me know.

How did Cas know?…oh, yeah, Dean remembered telling him Sam was leaving today. And he remembered. How should he respond?

Text from you/4:20: He just left. What did you have in mind?  
Text from Novak/4:21: You can come over and ‘you know’. LOL  
Text from you/4:23: Ass.   
Text from you/4:24: Sure, what time?  
Text from Novak/4:25: You shouldn’t call me names, Pet. 6:30 ok?

Dean laughed. Suddenly he felt better. The urge to go out and get knee walking drunk wasn’t as strong as before the texts from Cas. 

Text from you/4:27: 6:30 is fine, Master.  
Text from Novak/4:28: I like the sound of that. You can call me that from now on.  
Text from Novak/4:29: Kidding, Dean. 

Grinning like an idiot, Dean drove home to shower.

***

Castiel sat at his desk, a stupid smile on his face. He was going to see Dean tonight. He wanted to delve a bit deeper into the sub/dom relationship with the younger man and eventually, he wanted to take Dean back to the club. He wouldn’t mind showing off Dean, but after Dean’s first visit, Castiel would have to take it slow.

He let himself into his house and changed into his bathrobe. Downstairs, he opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass. Taking it back upstairs, he entered the guest room. Inside the closet was a locked cabinet. Castiel opened it and pulled out the items he would need for later. He carefully folded the comforter and placed it on the dresser, leaving the bed with just the red sheets and pillows.

Another glass of wine and a shower later, Castiel stood at the front window watching the driveway. He heard Dean’s car before he saw it. Not wanting to look eager, Castiel went back to the kitchen for another glass of wine. That’s when it hit him, he was eager. He wanted to see Dean, to see his smile and those perfect green eyes. Castiel actually had to make himself get into his dom persona. Something he’d never had to work on before.

“Go get undressed and meet me in the guest room.” 

***

Dean hesitated, but headed up the stairs. Maybe he got his wires crossed. He thought this was going to be…what? He’s paying for you, Dean. You aren’t his buddy, hell, you aren’t even fuck buddies. 

His clothes were folded and he reached for the robe, but it wasn’t there. Was he supposed to come out naked? 

The guest room was a lot smaller than Cas’ room. Dean noted that the bedspread wasn’t on the bed. Red sheets. Sexy. Dean imagined Cas’ pale skin against those sheets. 

Cas stepped into the room and let his eyes travel up and down Dean’s body. Dean blushed. “Knees, Dean.”

Dean sank to his knees, instinctively putting his hands behind his back. Cas smiled in approval.

“Did you learn your lesson Saturday night?”

“Yea.” At Cas’ raised eyebrow, Dean amended, “Yes, Sir.”

Cas stepped forward and untied the belt of his robe. “Suck me, Dean. And if you’re good, I’ll fuck you tonight. Do you want that?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean leaned forward and took Cas’ half hard dick into his mouth. Dean wrapped his fingers around the shaft and stroked as he took more and more of Cas’ cock. He licked and sucked on the head, letting his tongue push into the slit over and over again. Cas thrust into his mouth, moaning.

“Very good, Dean. You are so good at this.”

Dean let his eyes travel up Cas’ body until they met the dom’s vivid blue ones. He hollowed his cheeks, taking Cas deeper down his throat. Cas’ hands were curled into Dean’s hair, holding him steady, grounding him. 

“Stop, Dean.” Dean heard the words but he didn’t immediately comprehend what was being said to him. He sucked Cas down again and again until Cas’ sharp voice rang out just has Dean felt the slap of Cas’ open palm on his cheek. Dean pulled back and sat down on his haunches. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.”

Cas turned his back on him and opened the curtains to the evening sky. Dean watched as Cas fastened to leather straps to a set of eyehooks mounted just inside the recessed window. 

“Get up and come over here.” Cas’ voice was stern and Dean kept his eyes down as he did as he was told. Cas wrapped a leather cuff around each of Dean’s wrists and attached them to the leather straps. This pulled Dean’s arms up over his head. He faced the floor to ceiling window and because of the lighting in the room, he could see his reflection in the glass. His cock jutted out in front of him and Cas pushed at his feet making him spread his legs until they were about two feet apart.

“Cas, I.”

“Speak again and I will gag you.”

Dean bit back his words. He didn’t like this, was Cas some sadistic ass like the jerk at the club? 

Dean was not expecting the lash across his ass and he jerked with a curse. “Fuck.”

Cas was suddenly pressed up against his back. “Do you know what you did wrong, Dean?”

“Didn’t stop.” Dean winced when he realized his voice sounded defiant.

“You didn’t stop. Your beautiful, hot mouth almost made me come. I would have been very disappointed.” Cas’ voice was low and gravely and Dean’s cock reacted to it by lengthening. 

Cas stepped back and brought the whip down across his ass cheeks again and Dean jerked but bit back the words on the tip of his tongue. Cas brought the cat o’nine tails in front of Dean and trailed the small leather strips over Dean’s cock. Dean whimpered as his cock reacted. 

He moved the ends of the whip over Dean’s belly and chest, over his shoulders, down his back and then it came down again. Dean bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Then he felt Cas’ lips on his heated, sore ass. Kissing and licking, soothing away the pain. 

Cas knew how to touch Dean, the exact places to tease, caress and stroke. He avoided Dean’s cock, balls and hole and it was driving Dean crazy. 

“What do you want?”

“You. Please.”

Cas whispered in his ear, “Do you want me to fuck you, Baby.”

“Please.” Dean whispered. He pressed his ass against Cas, rubbing like a dog in heat. He couldn’t help it. He felt like he was ate up with need. He gasped when a slick finger was pushed inside of him. 

“You tell me when you want more.” Cas voice was once again right at his ear. His words slow and seductive.

“More. Please.” Dean pushed back and he heard Cas laugh softly. Then he felt another finger teasing at his entrance. Pushing slowly into him. 

“Is that what you want, Dean?”

“Yes, Sir. More, Sir.”

Cas pushed in another slick finger and Dean’s legs began to tremble. Cas was licking and kissing Dean’s back and shoulders, the raspy feel of his five o’clock shadow was driving him crazy. Cas was fucking him with his fingers, he felt open and ready for his cock.

“Can you take more, Dean?”

“Cock, please.”

Dean felt the nudge of Cas’ cock and then the slow burn of pleasure and pain.

***

Castiel felt a surge of excitement when he lashed the cat o’nine tails across Dean’s bare ass. He heard the curse and desperately hoped Dean wouldn’t make him gag him. He loved hearing the sounds Dean made when he was aroused and he wanted, no needed to hear Dean beg for his cock, beg to be fucked. 

Since it was their first true scene, Castiel was lenient. Three lashes were enough. He needed to sooth the burn and he licked until Dean wasn’t tense anymore. He slicked up his fingers with lube and pushed the first one in, Dean sounded so needy, the younger man’s hips were pushing back. 

Castiel made him ask for more. Dean’s voice begging for more was driving Castiel closer to the edge. 

“Cock, please,” Dean repeated.

God, Dean’s voice, raw with need…Castiel had to have him. He rolled on the condom quickly and coated it with a generous amount of lube. He had to squeeze the base of his cock to settle himself. 

Dean was writhing, pulling at the restraints. Castiel pushed him forward, so that his forehead was against the pane of glass, his legs spread wide, his hole open, pink and wet. Dean was panting and whining. 

“Cas, please…please…fuck me.”

Castiel pushed in past the still tight muscle. He kept pushing, Dean was making a keening sound and Castiel watched his reflection in the glass. Sweat dripped down his forehead, eyes tightly closed, mouth open like he couldn’t get enough air. With each thrust, Dean gave a small grunt and he cock jerked.

“I love seeing you like this, Dean. Naked and wanting. “Look in the glass, watch yourself getting fucked. You are so fucking beautiful like this.”

Dean’s gaze drifted upwards to watch the reflection. Castiel’s hand came around and wrapped around his dick, slipping in the precum, pulling, hand tightening and Dean screamed. A loud, primal scream as streams of cum hit the window. Castiel couldn’t hold back, he pounded into Dean’s ass, harder and faster until he was blinded by a white light, his body spasmed, muscles clenching as he emptied himself into Dean’s warm and willing body.

Castiel used his remaining strength to hold Dean up as he unfastened the hooks on the cuffs. They both fell on the bed, legs tangled together, bodies sweaty with exertion. It took several minutes before either man could form a coherent thought. Castiel recovered first and pushed away, pulling himself to a seated position. Dean whined and pulled at him, trying to draw him down again.

“I’m going to go run a bath.” Castiel stood and with one more look at Dean’s sated body, he left the room.

***

Dean lay on his side, sore but satisfied. He had never experienced anything that intense before. He heard water running in the distance and the thought of a hot bath gave him the will to move. He stood on shaky legs and walked towards Cas’ room.

He stopped at the door to the bathroom. Cas was bent over adjusting the temperature of the water, legs slightly spread. Dean could see his cock and ball sac hanging between his legs. He wanted to nuzzle his face against them, mouthing them, sucking Cas’ balls into his mouth. Damn, he couldn’t believe he wanted the man again.

Cas turned and smiled. The smile reached his eyes and Dean felt…what did he feel? Dizzy? God, the man was freakin’ gorgeous.

Cas stepped into the big tub and held out his hand. Dean took it and settled himself between Cas’ spread legs, his back to Cas’ chest. Cas let the water run until it was nipple high to Dean before shutting it off. 

Dean’s head lulled back as Cas washed his hair and soaped up his chest and arms. He told Dean to rinse and Dean slid down into the water, letting his head sink under the hot water for a few seconds. 

“You were wonderful tonight, Dean.”

Instead of answering, Dean turned and picked up the washcloth and soap. He bathed Cas, taking his time. Cas simply lay back and watched him, murmuring encouragement and telling Dean what a good boy he was.

The water cooled and Cas pushed at Dean to get out. Dean picked up one of the towels on the counter and dried Cas, before drying himself. Cas cupped his cheek and gave him a warm smile. 

“Get dressed, Dean.”

“What?” Dean was confused. The night had gone great and he’d hoped that Cas would let him stay, maybe have more sex. Dean gave him his best smile and pressed against Cas’ chest, his mouth coming down for a kiss.

Cas pushed him away. “No. Get dressed, Dean.”

“What the fuck is wrong with…”

“Now. Get dressed and leave.”

Dean glared at the other man and stomped back to the bathroom to dress. “Fuckin’ jerk,” Dean muttered, pulling on his boots. He strode out and pushed past Cas. He all but ran down the stairs.

“Dean, wait.”

“Fuck you.” Dean called back and slammed the door.

***

Castiel winced at the sound of the slamming door and he leaned his head against the doorjamb as the Impala roared away.

He found himself downstairs an hour later, the wine bottle empty and another one well on its way to being finished. 

Why did he let himself get so close to Dean? Dean would never know how he ached to kiss him, how he wanted the intimacy, but Dean wouldn’t have given him the time of day if money wasn’t involved. He’d given Dean an out, but he had sensed that Dean was honorable and would not just walk off after Castiel made the deal with Crowley. But honorable or not, Dean Winchester was not someone who would want him as a lover, not long term anyway. He knew if he’d allowed Dean to kiss him it would make things…it would make him want things he couldn’t have.

In one smooth move, he’d lost a man he could fall for and his sub. He poured the last glass of wine out of the bottle and let the buzz of alcohol put him to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time that Dean got home, he’d worked himself into quite a temper. For once, he was relieved that Sam was gone back to school. By midnight, Dean had gone through a six pack of beer and half a bottle of Jack Daniels. 

He didn’t remember going to bed, but he woke with hangover. It took him all of five minutes to remember the previous night and Cas’ rejection of him. That was fine, just fine, he didn’t ever have to see the bastard again. He didn’t owe him anything. But he did…he rescued him from the unknown horrors that Alistair had planned and he paid off Crowley. No, not paid off – above and beyond his debt to Crowley. Damn him. Dean didn’t walk away from his debts. Castiel Novak wanted him as a plaything, well that was just fine. He just treat this thing with Cas as a very long one night stand. Dean was very good at shutting off his emotions.

His head was pounding and the noises in the garage weren’t helping at all. The air ratchet tool that Garth was using sent splinters of pain pulsing through Dean’s head. 

“Dean, you look like shit.” Bobby had been giving him pitying looks all day. He probably blamed Dean’s hangover on Sam’s leaving and Dean wasn’t about to correct him. “It’s Friday, once you finish that Lexus, go home.”

Friday, Dean just remembered that last night was an extra night and Cas…no, he was Novak now, didn’t discuss their regular schedule. Was it tonight or tomorrow night? 

The text came at 4:30, when Dean was on his way home. He really appreciated Bobby letting him off early. The headache was gone, but he still felt like shit.

Text from Novak/4:30: I apologize for last night. You are released from any debt you may feel that you owe me.

Dean stared at the text. He read it three times, before responding.

Text from you/4:35: I don’t walk out on my debts. Tonight or tomorrow?  
Text from Novak/4:36: Tonight?  
Text from you/4:37: Time?  
Text from Novak/4:38: 6:30. I’ll make dinner.  
Text from you/4:39: Don’t bother.

Dean threw his phone to the passenger seat. He hated himself for still wanting Cas…damn it. Novak. His name was Novak. 

***

Castiel winced at the last text from Dean. 

“Bad news, Boss?” Meg asked.

“No.” Castiel gave her a smile and by her look, he knew that she saw right through his act. “Was there something you needed?”

“No, just bringing you the McNally file. The bail hearing is Monday morning, so I thought you’d want to work on it over the weekend.”

“Yes. Thanks, Meg.” He watched her walk back to her desk, leaving his door open. He opened his phone again and reread the texts. He could do this. 

***

Dean pulled up in the driveway at 6:35. Yeah, he was late and he was late on purpose. He walked into the house and his eyes met Cas…Novak, Dean…it’s Novak. Novak was sitting on the couch holding a glass of wine. Dean walked upstairs without a word. He undressed, ignoring the green robe that was back on its hook behind the door. Across the hall, in the guestroom, he knelt down and waited. He was there about five minutes before he heard Novak’s tread on the stairs. 

“Dean, you were late.”

Dean looked down at the floor, but didn’t speak.

“Get up and lean over the dresser.”

He stood and bent over, using his elbows to support him. He was expecting the whip again, but the open handed smack startled him, but he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Another sharp pop to his other cheek made Dean moan softly and he felt his cock hardening. Novak slapped his ass four more times before Dean felt the older man’s hands caressing his sore butt. 

“Get on the bed, on your back.”

Dean glanced sharply at Novak. His voice didn’t have the same firmness that Dean was used too. Dean crawled up on the bed and spread himself out, eyes hooded as he watched the other man.

Novak used the leather cuffs again, but this time he attached them to the headboard. He straddled Dean’s hips, his balls up against Dean’s semi-erect cock. Dean noticed that Novak wasn’t hard.

“What do you want, Dean?”

“To be fucked. Please.” 

Novak reached for the lube and coated his fingers as Dean looked on. The other man shifted until he sat between Dean’s spread legs. Dean felt the coolness of the gel on his hole and spread his legs wider. Novak was slow and methodical. One finger in and out, until Dean thought he’d go insane.

“More, please.”

Dean hissed as another finger was added. He bore down, hips rolling, wanting more. Needing more. 

“More, please, Sir.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” Novak stood up and unhooked the restraints, leaving Dean to unbuckle the cuffs himself. 

“Hey, Novak.”

***

Castiel hoped that he’d be okay doing a scene with Dean. Dean played his part very well and that told Castiel all he needed to know. This was a job to Dean. Castiel had fallen for someone who thought of him as an employer…as a debt owed. 

He thought spanking Dean would turn him on and they could get through the scene, but Castiel couldn’t get aroused. When he was fingering Dean, opening him up, he watched his fingers sliding in and out of Dean’s sweet ass and still, he just couldn’t. It had never happened with a sub before. 

Embarrassed, not wanting Dean to see him like this, unable to perform, he left the room. He needed to get away from Dean. Locking his bedroom door, he leaned against it. He heard Dean call out to him. He heard ‘Novak’ instead of Cas…the nickname that he’d allowed Dean to use. And God help him, it hurt.

 

Dean banging on his door startled him. He expected Dean to dress and leave. He’d needed Dean to dress and leave.

“Novak, open the God damn door.”

“Please go, Dean.”

Castiel just wanted to get in his bed and he closed his eyes. He willed Dean to just go.

Dean called out. “You have my clothes in your bathroom.”

Castiel groaned. He’d forgotten. He went to the bathroom and gathered Dean’s folded clothing and his boots. Holding his breath, he unlocked the door and passed them through the narrow opening. Dean pushed the door open, catching Castiel off guard. He stepped into the room and rounded on Castiel.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Wasn’t I good enough for you? If you’re fuckin’ bored with me already, just tell me. Jesus Christ, I tried to be what you wanted.” Dean ran his hands through his hair. Castiel just stood there holding Dean’s clothes.

“You were everything I wanted.” 

***

Dean wasn’t sure he heard correctly because Novak’s voice was so soft. “What did you say?”

Novak shook his head and held out Dean’s clothes. Dean snatched them angrily. He brushed past Novak and slammed the bathroom door. He dressed quickly and was just about to open the door when the words that Novak said became clear in his mind. 

“We need to talk.” Dean announced when he came out of the bathroom. Novak was right where he left him. In the middle of the room, looking unsure, not a look Dean had ever seen on the man.

“Dean, please just go.”

“No. Apparently the gentlemen’s agreement we had is over, so I don’t have to obey you anymore.”

Castiel visibly winced.

“Put some clothes on and come downstairs.” Dean gestured towards the robe that the other man was wearing. If they were going to have a serious discussion, he didn’t want to be thinking about what was under that stupid robe.

Once Dean was downstairs, he went into the kitchen. He needed a drink and imagined Novak…Cas…needed one too. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and when he went to toss the cap into the trash, he saw several empty bottles of wine. Well, well, Castiel Novak needed a bit of fortification too.

Dean was sitting on the couch, a booted foot on the coffee table when the older man came down the stairs. He was wearing jeans and a Harvard t-shirt. Wow, he was even hotter dressed all casual. Those ball hugging jeans should be all kinds of illegal. Whoa, Dean, down boy.

***

Castiel picked up the glass of wine that Dean pointed to and sat down on the hearth, as far away from Dean as he could get.

“We seem to have a communication problem, Cas-ti-el. I’m not one for chick flick moments, but everything was going fine until I tried to kiss you. Shit, man, you’ve fucked me but you can’t kiss me. What’s up with that?”

Castiel looked down at his feet, elbows on his knees, both hands holding the wine glass. Dean deserved honesty.

“Kissing is intimate, Dean…”

“Oh, and fucking isn’t?” Dean interrupted.

“What we have…had is a business arrangement. You understood that from the start, this was a job for you. We…I didn’t want to cross boundaries.”

“Well, maybe you should have gone over the rules better,” Dean snarled. “I’m not a fuckin’ whore. You can’t blame me for wanting…” Dean stopped mid-sentence.

Castiel eyes came up to meet Dean’s and Dean’s eyes were…was that fear? Castiel furrowed his brows. “What Dean?”

“Nothing.” Dean stood abruptly and fished his keys from his pocket. “This isn’t getting us anywhere, talking never does.” Dean made for the door.

“Stop.”

Dean stopped, back to Castiel. Castiel knew what he was about to do was a risk, knew he was putting his heart out there, but he’d learned in the legal field that sometimes you had to take risks in order to find the truth. It sure beat spending the rest of his life not knowing. 

“Go upstairs and undress, Dean. Wait for me in my bedroom.”

Castiel watched Dean’s shoulders stiffen and he held his breath. He only let it out when Dean replaced his keys in his pocket and took the stairs two at a time.

Castiel wanted to stand, but wasn’t sure if his legs would hold him. When had things got so damn confusing? The lines were blurred. Did Dean really want to be with him? Or was it still a sense of obligation?

He found Dean was on his knees in the middle of Castiel’s bedroom. Castiel stripped off his shirt and jeans. Dean’s eyebrows rose when Castiel showed that he wasn’t wearing anything under those jeans. He went right up to Dean, stopping a few inches away.

“Use your mouth, Dean. Make me hard and wet.”

When Dean’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, Castiel moaned and his hands gripped Dean’s shoulders. All Castiel could focus on was Dean’s sweet, sweet tongue and God, that mouth. Castiel’s cock lengthened. He knew he wasn’t in the Dom mindset, knew he was seeing Dean as a lover, not a Sub, but he could get there, he could play out a scene. He had to stop or he was going to come.

“Dean. Stop.”

The younger man obeyed, releasing Castiel’s cock. It rested on Dean’s cheek and Castiel gripped it at the base, brushing it against Dean’s lips and cheeks, the precum leaving wet trails on his face. Dean didn’t react; just let his eyes stay steady on Castiel’s.

“Bed. Now.” Castiel’s breathing was more labored than it should be. He had to get into his role. 

“Hands and knees.” Dean obeyed. Castiel wanted nothing more than to watch Dean’s face but he couldn’t, not now. Castiel opened the drawer and pulled out the lube. He coated his fingers and threw the lube on the bed. Dean shoved back wantonly on his finger, the second finger had his hips bucking. 

“What do you want, Dean?” Castiel’s voice was husky. 

“Fuck me, Cas. Please. Please.” The last word barely a whisper. Castiel looked down at Dean, writhing beneath him, naked, panting, begging for his cock. He drove it home in one fluid motion. He fucked him hard and fast, gripping Dean’s hips, knowing he would leave bruises. Somehow Castiel became just a man in need; all thoughts of being dominant disappeared. He pounded into Dean, fucking him until Dean was crying out his name over and over. He felt Dean tighten around him, squeezing until it was just this side of painful. His hand reached under Dean and just as his hand grazed against the head of Dean’s cock, he came. Castiel reveled in the feel of Dean’s hot cum on his fingers.

“Dean, God, Dean. I’m going to come.”

“Let go, Cas. Just…let go.”

Castiel spilled into Dean’s tight channel, his hips still grinding, his mind ceasing to function.

***

Dean couldn’t move. He was sore, but not in pain. Cas had been…wild, untamed, fucking him like he couldn’t get enough. Nothing like he’d been before.

He winced when Cas pulled out but didn’t move from the position that Cas had put him in. Cas fell beside him on the bed, now in a position to look up at Dean. He patted the bed and Dean let himself ease down onto his stomach.

“On your back. Please.”

Dean rolled over, looking up at the ceiling. Castiel propped himself up on one elbow, looking at Dean intensely. Dean started feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny. 

“What?” 

“I…I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“What? No. Damn, Cas, that was fuckin’ awesome.” Dean stopped. “I’m sorry, blew my whole Sub thing to hell, huh?”

“I wasn’t really thinking along those lines.”

At his confused look, Cas gave him a small smile. “I blew my role as well.”

“Sooooo, what happens now?” 

Cas’ mouth covered Dean’s, nipping and teasing until Dean’s lips parted. Cas’ tongue pushed in, moving over Dean’s teeth, his tongue, his lips. Someone groaned, Dean wasn’t sure who it was but Castiel raised his head. “I’m not sure what I’m doing, Dean. I don’t know…”

“Shhh.” Dean pulled him back down into another deep kiss. This one lasted until Dean felt he couldn’t breathe. 

“I want this, Cas. I want the other too. I want to be yours. I want you to own me, but I’m not sure if I can go back to just that.” Dean felt like he was rambling. “I’ll pay the money back somehow and everything will…”

“Fuck the money, Dean. I don’t want the God damn money. I just want you…I want you to want me.”


	13. Chapter 13

It was after one before they fell asleep. Both had questions, requests and rules they needed to discuss. 

Castiel woke first, the bright sun streaming in through the windows. He looked down at Dean, still sleeping, dark lashes fanning over his cheeks. Castiel found himself studying Dean’s spattering of freckles. He laid back again, his head nestled on his pillow. When was the last time someone spent the night with him? Smiling, he drifted off to sleep again. 

The kiss was hot, wet and open-mouthed…so much passion. More passion than he had ever known. His cock was so hard it ached. This couldn’t be a dream. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

“Hey.”

“Good morning.” 

Dean’s hand was wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it and Castiel couldn’t imagine anything better to wake up too. 

“I woke up horny,” Dean said, moving in for another kiss.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Hmmm, let me show you.” Dean produced a foil packet from under his pillow and ripped it open with his teeth. He slowly rolled it down Cas’ dick. Castiel watched in fascination as the tip of Dean’s tongue peeked out of the side of his mouth in concentration. 

When Dean threw his leg over Castiel to straddle him, he laughingly held Dean’s hips. “Let’s get your ready first…”

“I’ve already taken care of that,” Dean said, as he eased himself down onto Castiel’s shaft. 

“God, Dean. Jesus.” Dean undulated his hips and Castiel’s thrust up in response. Dean interlaced his fingers with Castiel’s and pushed them up even with his shoulders, holding them steady, grounding both of them. 

Castiel gazed up at Dean riding him and he wasn’t really sure what love felt like, but imagined this was as close as he’d ever come. 

***

The next few weeks were the best of Dean’s life. He and Cas had established a routine. Date nights were on Fridays. Sometimes it was dinner out and sometimes it was just dinner and a movie at the house. Saturday nights were reserved for their scenes, the first time after Cas’ ‘emotional brain fart’ as Dean liked to refer to it, was a little stilted, but since then they gotten into their roles. Sunday mornings were spent lazing around the house or making love. 

So far, the weeknights were spent apart. Dean knew the Cas worked late most nights so it didn’t bother him. He found things to do, like the cooking class the Cas encouraged him to take. They talked at least once a night during the week, just catching up and planning their weekends. It was during the fourth week into their new arrangement that Cas sent Dean a text that scared the hell out of him. He was watching TV and eating some leftover pizza when the text came.

Text from Cas/7:37: Club on Saturday?  
Text from you/7:38: Club?  
Text from Cas/7:39: My club. Where we met.

Dean put the TV on mute. He felt like he was going to hyperventilate. Cas couldn’t do this to him. Was he getting bored with their scenes? Did he want to share him with…?

Text from you/7:42: No.  
Text from Cas/7:43: Yes.  
Text from you/7:44: No.  
Text from Cas/7:45: I’ll call you when I get home. 30 minutes.

Dean’s stomach churned, the pizza suddenly not sitting well at all. He paced, watching the time on the DVR flipping over minute by minute. When his cell finally rang, his hands were shaking.

“Dean, calm down.” It was funny that Cas knew Dean was freaking out. Dean would have laughed had he not been so freakin’ scared.

“I’m calm.”

“Don’t lie to me. You suck at it.” Cas’ voice was soothing, the same voice he used with Dean after a scene.

“I just don’t want to do this, Cas. Seeing Alistair again…and Crowley, I mean I see him at work and he’s been decent…hell, he’s never mentioned it again, but that place…”

“Dean, do you trust me?”

“Of course, but…”

“It was a simple yes or no question. If there is a ‘but’ involved, we have a problem.” 

Dean took a deep breath. “I trust you, Cas.”

“Good boy. I promise we won’t do anything that you can’t handle. No one, I repeat, no one will touch you unless you say it’s okay.”

“Crowley got off on watching me with you…does that turn you on, watching like that…sharing…me.”

“Honestly, the thought of someone using you makes me sick. And Dean, I’ve never felt like that before with any other Sub. But seeing others admiring what is mine, wanting what is mine does turn me on, I’m not going to lie about that.”

“Would you want me to…” Dean let his sentence trail off because he didn’t know how to ask the questions.

“Dean, let me tell you what I expect, and then you can tell me what you are comfortable with. Okay?”

“Sure.” Dean stopped pacing and sank down onto the couch.

“I would expect you to do a scene with me in one of the rooms. Knowing someone is watching you as you give and receive pleasure is a big turn on. You didn’t seem to mind it when you were with Crowley.”

Dean inhaled and a wave of anger swept through him. “That was low.” Dean’s voice was husky and he knew Cas could hear the anger.

“Was it? You performed with him, but are not willing to with someone you say you trust.”

“I’m hanging up now.” Dean pushed the end button. Damn him. Did Cas have to make him feel small? He did do everything Crowley wanted and he even showed off some, so why was it so hard to even think about doing it for Cas? Was it because he had an emotional stake in this? 

Sleep didn’t come easy for Dean and the biggest reason wasn’t the club, it was that Cas never tried to call him back. He didn’t even get a text.

***

Castiel was in a foul mood after Dean basically hung up on him. Was he asking too much? He hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell him the Alistair was no longer a member. After Castiel met with the Board, it was a unanimous decision to pull his membership, mainly because Castiel had explained that if someone got hurt by Alistair on their property, they were liable. Sometimes being a lawyer was a good thing.

He wouldn’t have even asked if he didn’t think Dean could handle it. Their last scene got very intense and Dean performed beautifully. Castiel had been so proud of him. He’d even rewarded him with a massage that had Dean purring.

Castiel paced the house, finally winding up on the deck looking out over the lake. He’d pulled out his phone three separate times to call Dean, but made himself put it down. 

Tomorrow night was date night. He’d planned to ask Dean to give up his apartment and have him move in with him. Reservations at Castiel’s favorite steak house had already been made. 

After snapping at Meg twice in one hour, Castiel shut his door and brooded. Apparently, they were having a standoff. Neither man was going to make the first move. 

At noon, Meg knocked on his door. “Come in.”

“I’m going to lunch, do you want me to get you anything? Perhaps some flowers for your secretary, you know, the one you’ve yelled at for mistakes you’ve made?”

“Sorry.” Castiel managed to look contrite. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yes, you will.” Meg turned to go and then she stopped and closed his door to give them some privacy.

“Have a fight?”

Castiel glared at her. “None of your business, Meg.”

“If you screwed up, flowers are always a good choice.”

“He would be embarrassed if I sent him flowers.” 

After ten years of working for him, Meg knew he preferred men, but she’d never seen him date, not even a romantic lunch. She had picked up that her boss was happier than he’d ever been over the last few weeks and he spent a lot of time texting. 

“So, embarrass him.”

She left for lunch, leaving Castiel to think. It only took another fifteen minutes for him to make up his mind.

***

Dean was under the hood of a Nissan Maxima when Bobby paged him to come to the front. He wiped his hands on a shop rag and went to see what his supervisor needed.

“Hey, Dean, you got flowers from your sweetheart.” Bobby said in a singsong voice, causing everyone around them to laugh. Dean’s face reddened.

“What are you talking about?”

Bobby pointed to a bouquet of roses, four white, four red, four yellow and four apricot. He snatched the card, relieved to see that it was still sealed. He opened it and read it twice before a sappy smile formed.

“Ahhh, look boys, Dean’s got a girlfriend.” Several of the guys made smooching noises and Dean just ignored them, eyes going from the card to the roses.

Dean,  
Four roses of each color for the four months we’ve known each other.  
Whatever you decide, I will respect your decision.  
Cas

Text from you/2:14: Flowers? Kind of sappy. Embarrassing. Loved them.  
Text from Cas/2:16: Sappy? Hoping for romantic.   
Text from you/2:17: I’m sorry about last night.  
Text from Cas/2:19: Me too.   
Text from Cas/2:21: Still want to go out with me?  
Text from you/2:17: Always.  
Text from Cas/2:19: Picking you up at 6:00. Reservations at Major’s.  
Text from you/2:17: K

Crap, crap, crap. Dean knew of the city’s best steakhouse, but had never been. You didn’t show up there in jeans, or even khakis. 

“Bobby, I need a big favor.”

The older man looked up from his paperwork. “Yeah?”

“I have to leave early today. I’ll work through lunch Monday and Tuesday.”

“Spill it.”

“What?”

“Who is she? What does she do? And what the hell does she see in you?”

“She is a he.”

“Well, does he treat you right?”

“Hey, I got flowers, didn’t I?” Dean gave him a cheeky grin.

“Go on, get out of here.” 

Dean washed up in the bathroom and then headed to the mall. “Charlie, I need you.”

He put his phone on speaker before turning onto the freeway. 

“For what?”

“I’ve got a date at Major’s and have nothing to wear.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Are you going to help or just be a smartass?

“Can I help while being a smartass?”

“I’m ten minutes from the mall. Can you meet me?”

“Sure. I’ll text you when I get there.”

Who knew buying clothes was going to be so much of an ordeal? Charlie made him try on three suits before she settled on a charcoal grey one; luckily it fit him so no altering was needed. He thought finding a white dress shirt was going to be easy, little did he know that there were six different fabrics and three different whites. 

“Just a white one. What does textured cotton mean anyway? Who’s Hugo Boss? For $105, Hugo can kiss my ass. A tie? Fuck that shit. No tie. The green one does match my eyes. I wear an eleven, wait, what? Can’t I just wear my boots?”

Dean winced as the sales clerk rang up everything. Between the suit, the shoes and all the other stuff, Dean’s credit card took a $478 hit. 

“I better get a piece of ass for this,” he grumbled as he took the large shopping bags.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates, the real world - a.k.a. my job, has gotten in the way. LOL I'm preparing for a week long trip to Kansas City, MS for a conference and well, the boss expects me to work...go figure.

Charlie followed Dean back to his place to help dress him. He showered, shaved and at Charlie’s insistence, put on the cologne sample she picked up. 

“Hugo Boss cologne too. This guy’s a douche.” But he had to admit that it did smell pretty good.

He let Charlie have her way with him, even when she told him to go commando since all of his boxer briefs were faded from too many times in the laundry. “Trust me, if you whisper that you aren’t wearing any underwear in a public setting, it will bring him to his knees.”

Dean wanted to laugh, since he was always the one on his knees. He did give Charlie credit though, because when he looked in the mirror, he looked damn fine. The tie picked up the color of his eyes and the pants really hugged his ass. He knew this because he looked, much to Charlie’s delight.

Charlie was peeking out the front window when the Lexus pulled into the parking lot. 

“He’s here.”

“Cool, come on, I got to lock up.” Dean steered her towards the door.

“Oh, hell no. This is a fancy date, he’s going to have to come to the door and meet me so I can ask his intentions.”

Dean just shook his head. “There is something so…mentally unsound with you.”

“Bite me, Bitch,” Charlie said with a grin.

The knock on the door interrupted them. Both ran for the door but Charlie was closer so she beat him by about a half second. When the door swung open, both were pushing at each other. Cas looked amused.

“Did I come at a bad time?”

“No, Charlie was just…she’s crazy.” Dean moved his finger in a circle by his head.

Charlie stuck out her hand, “Dean is ill mannered. I’m Charlie Bradbury, his best friend.”

“Castiel Novak.” Cas shook her hand. “He is ill mannered, but cute, so that makes up for it.”

Cute?” Dean huffed. “I am smokin’.” Dean preened and turned around so Cas could get the full impact.

Cas’ eyes darkened and his smile promised a very nice evening.

Charlie watched the two men. “You are so getting laid tonight.”

Dean had a coughing fit, while Cas grinned. “He will most definitely get laid, Charlie.”

“Fuck you both.” 

***

“I like Charlie.”

“Yeah? I’m glad.”

“You look amazing, by the way.”

“Charlie helped me pick out the duds. And if you don’t like the way I smell, blame Hugo Boss.”

Cas grinned. “You smell great. I may have to buy Hugo a cigar.”

The restaurant was crowded, but the couple was shown to a table right away. Dean gulped when he saw the prices on the menu. It was times like this that Dean remembered that C.J. Novak, Attorney at Law, was a very rich man. It was funny how when they were laying around watching a movie that Dean just saw him as Cas, his lover, his master, not that he’d ever use that word.

They ordered their steaks and after the server left, both men spoke at the same time.

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

“You first.” Cas said.

“No, you go first.” 

Cas looked at his water goblet, and then began to run his finger around the rim. Dean thought he looked nervous.

“First, I want to tell you that I understand your apprehension about going back to the club and I really do respect your decision.” He looked at Dean and Dean felt like he’d disappointed the man. He really didn’t like that feeling.

“Secondly, I want to ask you something and you don’t have to give me an answer right away. I want you to think about it.”

“Okay.” Dean’s stomach felt like an entire troupe of butterflies had moved in and were doing Riverdance.

“I want you to move in with me.”

“Cas…” 

Cas held up his hand. “Just think about it.”

“Sure.” Dean was torn between jumping up on the table and doing some Saturday Night Fever dance moves and curling in the fetal position on the floor. 

At Dean’s face, Cas sighed. “Maybe I should have waited until after we ate. I didn’t want to spoil our dinner.”

“You didn’t.” Dean smiled. “Seriously, you didn’t. It was just a shock, ya know?”

“Why? I care about you and I think you care about me. Isn’t it the next logical step?”

“I guess.” Dean tried to act normal for the rest of the dinner. He laughed at the right times and shared a few anecdotes about his week at work, but the term ‘logical step’ weighed on him. Living together was a huge step and he knew that Cas cared about him. But if you’re going to spend your life with someone, shouldn’t love be involved in the equation? Not that he believed in love or happily ever after, but still…

Cas took his hand as they left the restaurant, causing Dean to stare at him as if he’d gone insane. Cas never showed any PDAs whenever they’d gone places before. Not that Dean was going to complain.

***

Castiel felt his stomach tie itself into a nice big knot. He thought Dean would be happy at his suggestion he move in with him, but he didn’t look happy at all. 

The evening had started so well. Dean looked so damn hot in that suit. He’d never seen him dressed up before. He looked great in a pair of jeans, but damn, that suit…Castiel noticed that every woman in the restaurant was checking Dean out. Knowing Dean was his gave him a feeling of warmth deep inside his soul. 

He just should have waited before asking. Dean was afraid, he could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, even though he was trying to sound normal. 

Castiel took Dean’s hand as they left the building. He didn’t think twice about it until they were halfway to the car. He wasn’t one for public displays of affection. Hand holding wasn’t his style, but it just seemed like the natural thing to do. Dean didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he’d squeezed Castiel’s hand when they got to the car. 

They were quiet as Castiel drove back to his house. It wasn’t a tense silence, but both were in deep thought.

He couldn’t wait to undress Dean, especially after that crack during dinner about him not wearing underwear. That sent a charge all the way to his dick. 

As soon as Castiel closed the door, he pushed Dean up against it, claiming Dean’s mouth as his own. He used his tongue and teeth, kissing with a passion that he’d never felt with anyone. Dean’s hands were grasping at his waist, trying to pull his shirt out of his pants.

“No…me first. Want to get you naked. God, Dean, you look so fucking hot.” Castiel’s hand rubbed Dean’s cock through the fabric of his slacks. Dean moaned and pushed back, grinding against Castiel’s palm. 

Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes darkened with lust. He took his hand away, smiling when Dean groaned in frustration. He pushed Dean’s jacket off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Castiel loosened the tie and let it drop. The shirt was next, one button at a time. 

“I hate Hugo Boss.”

Castiel chuckled. “Why?”

“Too many buttons. Hurry, Cas.”

The shirt joined the other clothing on the floor and then Castiel sank to his knees. “Cas?”

“Shhhh. Let me love you, Dean.”

Castiel unbuckled Dean’s belt, then quickly unbuttoned his pants. He traced the outline of Dean’s hard shaft through the fabric. He lowered the zipper with his teeth and Dean’s cock sprang free. Castiel immediately took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, dipping down into the slit. 

***

Cas had given him head before, but never on his knees. It confused Dean, like Cas was crossing a line. And God, when he took Dean’s cock into his mouth it sent an electric current down his spine. When Cas’ hot, wet sinful tongue flicked the head of his dick and those beautiful lips started sliding up and down, Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming then and there.   
“Cas, I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

Cas looked up at him and smiled around Dean’s cock. He released Dean’s shaft just long enough to say, “I want you to come in my mouth. I want to taste you.”

Then he took Dean deep into his throat. Dean grabbed Cas’ hair with both hands, holding on as Cas took him deep again and again. He’d never come in Cas’ mouth before, usually they stopped before that happened. Cas was acting so out of character. Dean felt Cas’ fingers rubbing the sensitive skin under his balls and his world exploded and he stopped thinking. His last coherent thought before he slid down the wall was he really did see stars, just like in old cartoons.

***

Castiel looked down at Dean, sprawled on the floor by the front door. Slacks bunched around his thighs. He looked debauched, his eyes were half closed, his cheeks were flushed, his spent cock wet with Castiel’s spit. 

He hadn’t been on his knees for anyone since those long ago days as a Sub. But, this was Dean and he…cared for him. He couldn’t imagine living in a world without Dean in it. Is this what love felt like? Did he love Dean?

Scared and out of his element, Castiel stood and held out his hands to help Dean to his feet. He pulled up Dean’s pants and led him to the couch. 

“Stay there.” Castiel said before taking the stairs two at a time. In his bedroom, he stripped to his boxers, grabbed the comforter and two pillows and took them down to the couch. It took a few minutes before he was comfortable with a sated Dean in his arms.

After a few minutes, Dean’s hand moved over Castiel’s stomach to the waistband of his boxers.

Castiel covered it with his own. “No, Babe. I’m okay.”

“But you didn’t…”

“It’s okay.” Castiel laced his fingers through Dean’s and watched as Dean’s eyes closed and his breathing slowed. He kissed Dean’s forehead.

“Cas?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I’ll go with you.”

“What?”

“To the club. I’ll go.”

“Shhhh, it’s okay. You don’t have too.”

“I know. I want to…” Dean sighed and curled into Castiel.

“I love you, Dean.” But Dean was already asleep. Castiel wasn’t sure if he’d have the courage to say it again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates...work and computer issues have been dragging me down. Hoping to get back on schedule now. I am hoping the next chapter will wrap up this story.

Waking up in Cas’ arms was something that Dean knew he’d never get tired of. He could simply stare at the man he…liked, yeah, liked more than anything. Cas’ hair after sex was, well, so fuckin’ hot. Those dark curls spiking up all over the place. And in sleep, his face relaxed, he could pass for his early thirties instead of the forty year old he was. 

His thoughts turned to last night, Cas on his knees. That is when he knew that he’d do anything to make Cas happy. Even if it was going to that place. 

And what about the whole moving in thing? That had come out of nowhere. They’d never talked about it, hell, Dean hadn’t even thought about it. 

“You are thinking too loud.”

Dean smiled and rubbed his leg up Cas’. “Just thinking about breakfast.”

***

After a breakfast of omelets, Cas took Dean home because he had to go into the office for a little while. Dean promised to meet him at the house at seven. He wore a pair of Cas’ sweatpants, flip flops and one of his Harvard Law School t-shirts. Cas had promised to have Dean’s suit dry-cleaned with his stuff. His shoes and tie were in Cas’ closet. 

Dean did his laundry for the week, went to the grocery store and filled up Baby with gas. After he got home, he showered and dressed, then decided to watch some TV to get his mind off the upcoming evening. Cas told him that Alistair was not a member anymore and he had a 50% chance that Crowley wouldn’t show. He thought he could handle it better if he didn’t recognize anyone.

He sang Metallica songs all the way over to Cas’ house. When he pulled up in front of the house, he stared at Cas’ home for a few minutes. Cas wanted him to live here with him. Would they be a couple? Did it mean that Sammy could spend his holidays from school with them? Would they go grocery shopping together? So many questions and Dean knew all those questions would have to be talked about before he made a decision. 

Cas opened the front door and walked to the Impala.

“Dean, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good.” Dean got out of the car and shut the car door.

“I think we should just call tonight off. We can watch a movie or something.” Cas looked so concerned that Dean felt a wave of affection that was so strong, it made his chest ache.

“No, Cas. I want to do this. I didn’t think I could, but our scenes are…good…really good. I love it when you get into your role. I know you won’t let anything happen to me.”

Cas reached up and ran his finger down Dean’ jaw line. “I promise, nothing will happen unless you say it’s okay.”

They took Cas’ car and Cas kept his hand on Dean’s thigh the entire drive. Soothing classical music came from the expensive car’s speakers. Once they parked, Cas looked over at Dean’s pale face. “We can drive away right now.”

“No.” Dean opened his door first. 

***

Castiel took a fortifying breath to get into the Dom mindset and opened the club door. Castiel watched Dean’s face change and smiled. Dean was prepping himself to the evening to come. 

“Dean, get undressed and meet me out here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Castiel watched his lover disappear into the locker room. Castiel entered the member’s lounge and opened the locker with his name engraved on a brass plaque. He put on his blue robe and he was pleased that Dean was already waiting in the hall. He stood, his beautiful body bare for anyone to see.

“You are so beautiful, Dean. I am proud of you.”

Dean’s eyes went to the floor. “Thank you, Sir.”

Castiel led the way to the bar area and scanned the room. Balthazar was there with his latest Sub, a striking blond man. Castiel didn’t see Crowley, but he’d sent him an email telling the other man that they would be at the club tonight and he would count it as a personal favor if Crowley stayed away. Crowley didn’t respond, so Castiel didn’t know if the other man would abide by his wishes or not.

Castiel met the bartender’s eyes and a few minutes later, he was holding a glass of wine. 

“Knees, Dean.”

Dean sank to his knees and when Castiel placed his hand on the back of his neck, he leaned into Castiel’s thigh. Several members came up to speak to Castiel, some with their Subs, some without. No one asked to touch Dean until they were getting ready to go upstairs. A man of about fifty approached Castiel before they got to the stairs. 

“Novak. Haven’t seen you around in weeks, not since you approached the Board about that nastiness with Alistair. Personally, I’m glad he’s gone.”

“How have you been, Gibbs?”

“Well, and yourself? I heard you got a new Sub. Is he as good as he looks?”

Castiel smiled and placed his hand on Dean’s hip. “I’m fine, staying busy. This is Dean and yes, he is as good as he looks.”

“May I?”

Castiel was about to say no when he caught Dean’s eye. It was the slightest nod. “Feel free to touch and if you want to watch, we were just on our way upstairs.”

Dean stayed as still as a statue as the other man ran his fingers over his chest, pausing briefly over Dean’s nipples before continuing down to his stomach. He stopped just shy of Dean’s pubic hair. Dean kept his eyes on Castiel the entire time.

***

Dean watched Cas’ body language and he didn’t pick up a vibe that Castiel was uncomfortable with the man. He looked pretty good for his age, his hair was short and silver, and it looked like he worked out. 

When he asked for a touch, Dean sensed Cas was going to say no, but he knew Cas would be happy if he allowed it. He saw Cas’ eyes widen briefly at Dean’s nod. 

Dean stood still as the other man touched him. It wasn’t unpleasant especially since Cas was right there and his presence gave Dean strength. 

“I think I will watch.”

Cas led the way up the stairs and moved down the dim hallway. He passed several rooms, most were occupied and occasionally he stopped to watch, each time he’d lay a grounding hand on Dean’s hip or ass.

Finally, he stepped into one that looked like an office. File cabinets were against one wall, a huge wooden desk was in the middle of the room and one wall was mirrored.

Cas moved to the office chair and sat down, parting his robe.

“Knees, Dean.”

Dean knelt in front of Cas. “Good boy.”

Cas rested one of his calves on the desk and the other leg was swung over the arm of the chair giving Dean complete access to his cock, balls and hole.

“I want you to suck me, Dean.”

Dean placed his hands on Cas’ thighs but at Cas’ look, he put them behind his back. He took a tentative lick and then swirled his tongue around the head. Cas’ cock filled with blood, lengthening until Dean couldn’t take the whole thing. He loved the taste and smell of Cas and he forgot where they were as he used this tongue to do the things he know drove Cas to the edge.

“Dean, stop.” Dean immediately drew back, eyes lowered awaiting his next order. 

“I want you to fuck me with your tongue, Dean. Make it good, make those people watching envious of me.”

Dean licked and sucked at Cas’ hole, driving his tongue in deeper and deeper, his dick hard and wanting. 

He looked up at Cas and met his eyes. “While you are doing that, get yourself ready for me.” Cas reached forward and opened a desk drawer. He handed Dean a sample size of lube. Dean hurriedly poured the gel onto his fingers. As his tongue was opening Cas’ tight muscle, Dean’s fingers were pushing into his own body. He needed to feel Cas’ dick. He needed to be fucked on that desk where he could imagine he was on Cas’ desk in Cas’ fancy office. Bent over it, taking Cas’ beautiful cock. Dean shoved a third finger and moaned.

“Are you thinking about my cock driving into you? Bent over this desk, begging me to fuck you, begging me to let you come.”

“Yes..yes, Sir.”

“Are you ready for my cock, Dean?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Stand up and bend over the desk.”

Dean laid his stomach and chest onto the cool wooden surface, he used this arms to hold his head. He was facing the file cabinets, but Cas’ hands captured his and brought them behind his back. Dean felt the cool metal on his wrists, then heard the clamp as handcuffs locked down. 

“You know how I like you to watch, so turn your head to the mirrors.” Dean looked over at their reflection. “

Dean watched as Cas ran his hands over Dean’s shoulders, down his back, to his hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles. Dean felt his mind and body relax. Cas would take care of him when he was at his most vulnerable. Like now. Bared to all those other men, the men that were watching his submission. Watching his need to please Cas. His eyes shifted and he could see the window and the faces behind it. 

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas’ hands were still moving over him, but Dean could feel the head of his cock resting along the crack of his ass. 

“Please, Sir, please make me yours.”

“Oh, Dean.” Cas’ voice was more of a sigh as he sank into Dean. He pulled out, leaving just the head inside. 

Dean’s cock was pressed into the wood of the desk, it was uncomfortable, he was hard and each stroke of Cas’ cock pressed his engorged dick into the cool surface. As Cas’ movements got faster the line between pleasure and pain faded until Dean wasn’t sure what he felt. It didn’t matter, he was safe and it was so good.

“So good, Dean.” 

After all their time together, Dean knew by the sounds Cas was making that he was close. Dean’s eyes were locked on the mirror. Cas’ legs were slightly bent, his hips moving against Dean’s so fast they were blurry in the mirror. He was leaning over Dean, one of his hands holding onto the chain between the handcuffs, the other gripping Dean’s shoulder. Cas’ head was thrown back, his Adam’s apple prominent.

“Dean, God…” Dean watched as Cas came apart. Dean took all of Cas’ weight as the Dom collapsed on top of him. 

***

Castiel disposed of the condom when he could move again. His role blurred while he was fucking Dean. His Dom persona slipped and that had never happened before. 

“Dean, you can get up.” Dean stood, hands still cuffed behind his back, cock erect and leaking. 

As they left the room, Gibbs was waiting in the hall with a patronizing smile on his face. “You’ve lost your touch, Novak, maybe you should go back to being a Sub, I heard yoou were good at it. I’m sure someone else would take your boy here and teach him what it’s really like to Sub”

“Shut up, Gibbs.” Castiel’s fist clinched at his side. 

“I’d be happy to take you on, Novak. I’ve always wanted to see you on your knees.”

Castiel cut his eyes over to Dean to see how he was reacting to this unpleasant altercation. Dean was standing back behind him, confusion evident on his face. Any of the arousal Dean had after their scene was long gone.

“Gibbs, even if I returned to Subbing, you would be the last person I would go on my knees for. Dean, come.”

Castiel strode down the stairs with Dean hurrying behind him. “Get dressed, Dean, we’re leaving.” Cas pulled a key out of his robe’s pocket and unlatched the cuffs.

“Cas, you can’t let that jackass push you around.”

“Dean, please, just get dressed.”

“But…”

“Dean, now, God damn it.”

Castiel saw a look pass over Dean’s face…was it disgust? He was disgusted with himself. Why shouldn’t Dean feel the same way? 

***

Dean slammed the locker shut. He couldn’t understand why Cas had just walked away from that asshat. If Dean hadn’t been standing there stark naked and cuffed, he would have decked the bastard. 

He paced the hall waiting on Cas. He should have been out by now. Dean gave him another five minutes and then worry overrode common sense and he pushed open the door of the members’ lounge. The front area was empty, as was the locker area, only the showers remained. Dean could hear the water running.

Cas stood under a steaming spray, hands braced on the wall in front of him, head bowed as the water streamed over his back and shoulders.

“Cas?

“Dean, you shouldn’t be in here.” Cas’ voice sounded tired and he didn’t look up. Dean looked around quickly and found a pile of folded blue towels. He grabbed one and reached around Cas to shut off the water, getting his clothes wet in the process. He patted Cas dry and wrapped a fresh robe around his body. 

“Cas, don’t let that dickweed get you down.”

“He was right, Dean. I…I should have listened to you. We shouldn’t have come here. I don’t think I can do this anymore. You never searched out this lifestyle. Crowley tried to force you into something you didn’t want. He used your need for Sam’s tuition to make you something you aren’t. And I’m no better. I saw you and wanted you. Dean, I wanted to possess you. I paid for you and you are worth so much more than that. You’ve made me so damn happy, you broke down the walls I built up so carefully.”

“Hey, Cas, I…”

“No, stop, please. Let me finish.” 

Dean nodded and Cas continued. “I want you to go back to your life, Dean.”

“You don’t mean that!” Dean’s voice cracked.

“I do.”

“What about me moving in with you. That was just fuckin’ yesterday Cas.”

“I made a mistake.”

“Screw you, Cas.” Dean turned and stormed out. He pushed past several members and the big guy at the door. He was standing in the parking lot and he realized they came in Cas’ car. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Dean took off walking, when he’d gone a half block, he pulled out his cell and called Charlie. Everything came out in a rush and he know that his friend probably didn’t understand half of what he said, but she was coming to get him.

***

Castiel sat down on a bench after Dean left. Dean would be better off, he was damaged and Dean deserved better. He could live the life he had before he and Crowley railroaded him to fit into this life. He told himself that he loved Dean enough to let him go.

It wasn’t until he walked to his car that he remembered Dean didn’t have a ride. Where had he gone? Castiel drove around the area, searching and then he saw him, but by the time he turned the car, a small car drove up and Dean got into it. Castiel stopped and watched the taillights disappear. And suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. His collar felt too tight and he clawed at it, scratching his neck in the process. He got to the house, but couldn’t remember the drive. For the next hour, he went room to room, packing up everything that was Dean’s. For someone that didn’t live with him, he had a lot of his things scattered around Castiel’s home. Clothes, books, DVDs and CDs. He’d take them to work and have Meg arrange to have them delivered. Not seeing Dean again would be best.

Sunday morning, Castiel rolled over to reach for Dean, but the events of the previous night came flooding back into his mind. He covered his eyes with his arm and sank deeper into despair. 

On Monday, Castiel loaded the two boxes of Dean’s stuff into the back of the Lexus and drove into his office. He sat them beside Meg’s desk and when she arrived he told her to get a courier to deliver them to Dean’s address.

Ten minutes later, she barged into his office. “I opened the boxes, Castiel. That is someone’s personal stuff and I’m assuming it belongs to the guy that has put more smiles on your face in the last several weeks than you’ve had since I’ve known you.”

“Meg, for once, just do what you’re told.” Castiel pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

“What did you do?”

Castiel stood and threw a client’s file across his office. “Why do you assume it’s something I did? Maybe it was him,” he yelled.

“Was it?”

“No.” Castiel sat back down and covered his face with his hands. 

“Talk to me.” Meg sat down.

“I can’t, Meg. He just deserves…”

“Cut the crap. Is he some type of moron?”

“No, why…”

“Then he should know what he deserves. You can’t make decisions for him, Castiel. Did you bother to ask what he wanted?”

***

When Dean got home from work on Tuesday afternoon, his neighbor, Mrs. Ackles, met him in the hall.

“Dean, two boxes were delivered today. I signed for them, I hope that’s okay.”

“Sure, Mrs. A. I’ll get them as soon as I unlock my place.”

Dean opened his door and then went next door. The two boxes were stacked by her front door. No return address, just his name and information printed in black marker. Dean thanked his neighbor and took the boxes back to his apartment. He cut the tape with his pocket knife and lifted the lid. A sob escaped before he could check himself. “Damn him!” 

Charlie had listened to everything that night, not speaking until Dean finished, tears of anger and sadness running down his face. She made him admit that he loved Cas. Then she told him to go to him and tell him. Dean had refused. And now, it was too late.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to finish this on the plane today and will post when I get to the hotel tonight. Kansas City, here I come.

Wednesday morning’s commute to work was a bitch. It was dark and rainy, very much like Castiel’s mood. Traffic was crazy with several fender benders that slowed things down even more. There was a FedEx van in front of his parking spot so by the time he parked well away from the door and got into the office, his shoes and the bottom of his pants were soaked. His trenchcoat saved him from being completely saturated, but not by much. 

Meg looked up, smiled and returned her eyes to her computer screen. “Not a word, Meg. I’m not in the mood.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything about you looking like a drowned rat, or that you are ten minutes late.”

Castiel gave her a scathing look and just to be an ass, he took off his trenchcoat and shook out his hair like a dog, droplets showering Meg and her desk.

“What are you, five?”

He didn’t respond, just hung his coat on the coat tree in the corner of the lobby and he’d gotten halfway to his door when Meg called out.

“Your packages were delivered yesterday. I have the paperwork from the courier.” Her voice softened, “I thought you would want to know.”

“Thank you, Meg.”

Castiel shut his door behind him. He sat and stared at his blank computer screen. Thirty minutes later, he was still sitting when Meg knocked.

After he told her to come in, she said, “Castiel, your nine o’clock called and they are running late.” She looked at him and he could not stand the pity he saw in her eyes.

“Was there something else?” His voice was cool. He didn’t need her pity.

“You are being a jackass. You love him, don’t you?”

“Meg, you are overstepping your bounds.”

“Just ask yourself this, Castiel. Is he worth it?” Meg shut the door.

The remainder of Wednesday and all of Thursday were busy with client meetings and court dates. Meg never mentioned anything again, but she was overly professional when she spoke to him and he missed her gentle teasing and her biting sarcasm.

Friday morning, he stepped out of his office to get a cup of coffee and on his way back from the breakroom, he stopped at her desk. She didn’t look up, but he knew she was aware of him. He watched her typing for a few more seconds and then he spoke.

“He’s worth it, but I’m not.”

“Bullshit,” Meg said, without looking up.

“I think it is better for me to walk away…”

“Bullshit.”

“Meg, I don’t think…”

Bullshit.”

“Could you refrain from…”

“I’ve cancelled your afternoon appointments. Go get him.” This time, she looked up. “Don’t screw this up.”

“Why did I ever hire you?”

“Because I’m the best,” Meg said with a sarcastic smile and went back to typing.

***

Dean was an ass. The entire garage gave him a wide berth and nobody spoke to him. Bobby had even had enough and just taped his work orders onto his locker to avoid speaking to him. He’d even gone off on the poor guy that delivered their oil.

It was finally Friday and Dean was glad. He planned to grab some beer on his way home and drink himself into a mind numbing stupor. That was his plan for the entire weekend. Drink so he wouldn’t have to think about Cas.

The Chevelle was a nightmare, but at least it kept him busy. As he lay on his back on the dolly, hands reaching up into the motor, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw a pair of shoes. They looked vaguely familiar. He rolled out from under the car and looked up at Cas. He couldn’t speak but his mind was racing. What was he doing here? Damn, did he have to look so fuckin’ hot in that suit? What did he want? God, he loved him. Was he here just to fuck with him? No, Cas wouldn’t do that? Would he?

“Can you take a break?” Dean missed that deep, gravelly voice. He didn’t realize how much until Cas spoke. He sat up.

“I’m not supposed to…”

“I cleared it with Crowley.”

“Wow, both my previous ‘owners’ discussing property they don’t own anymore. You gave up the right to run my life, Cas.” Dean’s words were said between clinched teeth.

“You were never property to me, Dean.” 

“I wasn’t anything else to you either.” Dean spat out and then realized he was in the middle of the garage with several of his co-workers trying not to show they were listening to every single word. 

“Please, Dean. Give me five minutes.”

Dean stood and without a backward look, he strode out of the garage to the smoking area in the back of the parts department. Luckily, no one was outside at this time of day.

“You have five minutes.” It was all Dean could do to sound like he didn’t care, when inside his heart was hammering and his knees were feeling like they weren’t going to be holding him up much longer. He plopped down on the concrete bench, just to keep from embarrassing himself.

“During my senior year at Harvard, I started hanging out with a bad crowd. My grades went down and to make a long story short, I lost my scholarship to law school. I didn’t want to disappoint my family, so I never told them. I needed to make money and a…an acquaintance introduced me to…” Cas paused and turned away from Dean. “I worked for a private club in Boston on the weekends. It was different from…it catered to men with…I got paid to let men do whatever they wanted, Dean. Men like Alistair and worse. I promised myself once I had my degree that I would never Sub again. I was too entrenched in the lifestyle to just walk away from it though. So…when I found out you sold yourself to Crowley to put your brother through law school, it…it did something to me, Dean. I bought you to save you, but then I was no better than Crowley. I’m not a good person. I was a paid whore, Dean. I’m not worthy of someone like you. You needed to walk away before I pulled you down with me. I needed to push you away, but I didn’t realize…no, that’s a lie…I realized that I loved you. I just don’t have anything to offer you.”

Dean just sat there stunned. He processed each and every word Cas said, then he did it again. 

“You love me?”

Cas gave a rueful laugh, but he didn’t turn around. “Yes.”

“For someone so damn smart, you are really stupid.”

“I guess I deserve that. I will leave now. I just wanted you to know that I was the damaged one, not you. You deserve so much better….oof” Cas lost his balance when Dean shoved him from behind and almost fell. His quick reflexes enabled him to grab the wall of the building to keep him from going down.

Dean turned Cas so his back was up against the brick building. He put his hands on both sides of Cas’ head. He put his face right up to Cas’, barely an inch separating them. “I love you too, Cas. I don’t care about your past, fuck, we’re all damaged. We’ve all done shit we’re ashamed of.”

Cas looked back at him, his eyes so very blue, so very expressive. “Dean?”

Dean pushed away, running his hands through his hair. “I’m not walking away, Cas. Don’t ask me to do that.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, Mr. Harvard Grad, you can start by promising me that you’ll get those stupid ideas of you not deserving me out of your head. Then I think you should start making this last week up to me. You broke my heart, Cas. God, I sound like a Lifetime channel movie.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Use that brain of yours, Counselor.” 

***

Castiel drove back to his office, praying Meg was still there. She was and when he walked in, she gave him that look again…that look that said she felt sorry for him. She must assume that it didn’t go well, since he was back at the office.

“Meg, I need your assistance.”

“Okay.”

“I took your advice and professed my love to Dean.”

“And? If he broke your heart, I’ll kill him.”

Castiel laughed. “He told me that I broke his and compared himself to a Lifetime movie.”

“Spill it, what happened?” 

“Dean told me that he loved me but apparently, I have to make things up to him. I don’t have a clue what that will entail.”

Meg grinned. “Grovel. You have to grovel.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “And how does one ‘grovel’?”

“On your knees…hearts and flowers…jewelry? Oh, and begging. Begging is always good.”

“On my knees?” Castiel mind stopped working at those words.

***

Text from Novak/4:48: Dinner, my house?  
Text from you/4:49: Maybe.  
Text from Novak/4:50: Maybe?  
Text from you/4:51: Depends.  
Text from Novak/4:52: I’ll be using my brain.  
Text from you/4:53: 6:30?  
Text from Novak/4:54: Thank you.

Dean smiled at the text that read ‘I’ll be using my brain’. Cas loved him and he loved Cas, but they couldn’t just pretend that things were perfect again. He needed to know that Cas wouldn’t change his mind and close himself off from Dean again. And honestly, Dean had some soul searching to do also. He hoped that Cas wouldn’t ask him to move in again, because as much as he wanted to, the two of them needed to take things slower this time. Great sex couldn’t sustain a long term relationship and that is what Dean wanted. He wanted a happily ever after. Damn it, he went from Lifetime to Disney. His manhood seemed to be in question.

Charlie had squealed when he called her and told her about Cas’ visit to the garage.

“You know what this means, right?”

“That he loves me?”

“Well, there is that, but he went to your garage and he didn’t care who saw him there, Dean. He is a hot shot attorney and he didn’t care who saw that he was doing. That is probably a huge deal.”

“Nah, we’ve been in public before. He’s taken me to several restaurants.”

“Any public displays of affection?”

“Once. He held my hand.”

“Was it really public?”

“No, we were in a parking lot…at night.”

“Hmmmmm.” Charlie murmured. “Going to the garage was a big deal, Dean.”

Dean thought about what she said. Did Cas care if people found out? Where they going to be a couple? A real couple? Grocery shopping? Holiday parties? Could he show up at Cas’ office? Where was his office? Did he have an office Christmas party? Christmas was still three months away, but still.


	17. Chapter 17 and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter and epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Dean arrived at Cas’ eight minutes early. Traffic wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, it had nothing to do with his excitement to see Cas. He got to the door and saw the note taped to it.

‘Please come in.’

Dean opened the door and walked in, locking it behind him. The living room was empty, but something smelled good in the kitchen. Cas wasn’t in the kitchen either, but a freshly baked cherry pie was on the counter. And something simmered on the back burner of the stove. Lifting the lid, Dean inhaled the rich scent of a thick beef stew.

A quick look told him that Cas wasn’t on the deck. He took the stairs two at a time. Cas’ bedroom was clear, as was his bathroom. The guest room door was closed, but Dean saw light coming from under the bottom of the door.

When he opened the door, all he could do was stare. Cas was completely nude, on his knees in a Sub position, hands behind his back, head bowed.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas looked up and met Dean’s eyes. Dean saw the leather collar around Cas’ neck and a small moan escaped his mouth.

“Cas, you don’t have to do this.”

“I do, Dean. Please.”

“I’m in uncharted territory, Cas. I’m not sure what to do.”

“I deserve to be punished for causing you pain.”

“Oh, wow…” Dean was at a loss. He’d had a lot of sexual experiences but none like this. Yeah, he’d tied a few people up and even slapped a few on the ass, but he could only go by his few weeks of scenes with Cas to draw from.

“Get up and put your hands on the dresser, Cas.”

Cas stood and faced the dresser, bending slightly at the waist and putting his palms down on the wooden surface. Dean walked over to the drawer he’d seen Cas using. Inside, he found the cat o’nine tails and a large paddle. His hand went back and forth between the two until he finally decided on the paddle.

Dean went to Cas and lightly rubbed his ass. “You will tell me the truth from now on, won’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas whispered. Dean put two fingers under the collar and pulled Cas’ head back.

“I didn’t hear you, Pet.”

“Yes, Sir.” Cas said louder.

Dean brought the paddle down smartly on Cas’ ass. The older man jerked away and cursed.

“What do you deserve, Cas?”

“Punishment?”

The paddle came down again. “What do you deserve, Cas?”

“Spanking?”

Again, the crack of the paddle against Cas’ ass was loud in the room.

“What do you deserve, Cas?”

“I don’t know what…” Cas jerked as he was smacked again.

“What do you deserve, Cas?”

“You?”

“Is that a question or your answer?”

“My answer.”

Dean rubbed a hand softly on the red skin of Cas’ ass. “So beautiful, Cas. And mine.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Get on the bed now, on your back.”

Cas complied. His pale skin broken only by the darkness of the leather collar. Dean looked down at him, drinking in his lover’s beauty. He loved that Cas was fully erect.

Dean gathered the lube and a condom from the drawer and once again, he was nervous about what he was supposed to do. Cas never bottomed, not once during the time they’d been together. What if he was not comfortable doing that. Then he knew.

“What is your safe word, Cas?”

“Cherry.”

He smirked at Cas, but Cas didn’t break his role. He lay there, hands at his sides, legs slightly spread, his eyes watching Dean intently.

Dean squeezed the tube and warmed the gel in his hands. “Spread your legs, Cas.”

He watched as Cas spread his legs wide, slightly bending his knees, opening himself for Dean.

Eyes never leaving Cas’, Dean rubbed over his entrance. He watched as Cas’ eyes darkened from the usual silvery blue to the dark blue of the ocean’s depths.

“Beg, Cas. Beg for what you want?”  
“I need your cock, Sir. Inside me, filling me. Please. I need you.”

Dean breached the opening, pushing his finger slowly in. Cas’ breathing quickened.

“You want me to fuck you, Cas?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“How do you want it? Fast and hard or slow and easy?

“Fast and hard, Sir.”

He fucked Cas with his finger, watching as the other man’s fingers clutched at the sheets, his legs trembling, chest rising and falling rapidly. But it was Cas’ face that brought Dean’s eyes back over and over. The flushed skin, the glazed look in his eyes, his mouth open slightly to pull in more air.

Dean added another finger, stretching the outer muscle, pushing into Cas’ willing body. Cas was pushing back with each thrust.

When Dean inserted his third finger, Cas moaned. “Please, need you now.”

“Inpatient, Pet?”

“Yes, please, Sir.”

“Who do you belong to, Cas?”

“You.”

Dean removed his fingers slowly and opened the foil packet with his teeth. Cas watched him roll the latex sheath down his shaft. Cas was panting, his hips rolling slightly. Dean rubbed the head of his cock over Cas’ hole, teasing, pushing just enough for Cas to feel it, but not letting him have what he wanted.

“Who do I belong to, Cas?”

“Me.”

“And you’ll remember that? Always?”

“Yes…yes. Please.”

Dean pushed in, driving his cock home until his hips were flush with Cas’ thighs. Cas mewled and thrust up as if to take even more. Dean waited for several beats. Cas felt so good, hot and tight. Dean pulled back and pushed in again, the next stroke had more force behind it. He drove into Cas’ willing body over and over, faster and harder, Both men panting heavily, both covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Dean took Cas’ ankles and brought them up to his shoulders and this gave him the leverage to go deeper. Cas cried out as Dean’s cock grazed his prostate.

“Is this what you want? What you need?”

“Yes, God…yes. Fuck me, Dean. Fuck…God…”

Cas’ words become incoherent as Dean continued to pound into him relentlessly.

“I’m close, Cas. Do you want to come?”

“Yessss.” Cas’ voice was hoarse.

Dean sank down so Cas’ cock was trapped between their bodies. Dean reached up and gripped the collar, holding onto it. He could actually feel Cas’ cock throbbing against his stomach.

Cas writhed and bucked, keening until all his muscles seemed to lock up. Dean felt the hot, thick wetness of Cas’ cum on his stomach. He felt Cas’ muscles tighten around his cock, milking him.

“God, Cas, Cas. Cas.” Dean felt a wave of heat that started at his toes and he came hard, grunting and bucking into Cas.

***

It took a while for the two men to get their breathing under control. Dean let himself slip out and Castiel hissed. After the condom was disposed of, Dean got up and disappeared out the door. Castiel was too tired to move. The tension that had built over the last week was finally gone, drained away along with his strength. All he wanted to do was sleep. Dean returned with a warm washcloth and cleaned Castiel. Afterwards, he pulled Castiel into his arms and they held each other, neither wanting to break the mood with talking. Castiel knew they’d have to talk before they could move on. He hoped Dean would understand what Castiel had given him tonight. Giving Dean control over him was the most important and precious gift he could give.

“Let’s go eat before we fall asleep.”

“Sounds good.”

“After we eat, we can lay in our bed and watch some TV…I just need to have you in my arms tonight.

“Your bed.” Dean corrected.

“ But I want it to be ours.” Castiel sat up, heart beating faster. What was Dean saying? Didn’t he want to share a life with him?

“And it will be, one day.” Dean sat up and took Castiel’s hands in his. “I think this…what we have…started in a…it just wasn’t how relationships start, Cas. We need to date like a real couple, learn everything there is to know about each other. Our likes and dislikes, our favorite colors…all the crazy shit about our families.”

Castiel just stared at him. The logical part of his brain understood what Dean was saying and agreed with it, but the crazy in love part was scared that once Dean found out about his crazy ass family and his like and dislikes and heck, what if he hated the color blue…what if he realized that Castiel was not worth…

“Stop it. You’re getting the batshit crazy look on your face. I love you. You love me, right?”

“Yes.”

“We are going to be fine. I just want to do it right this time. Now, let’s eat because I want a big ass piece of that pie.”

Castiel gave him a tentative smile. Maybe it would be okay.

Epilogue

The last box of Dean’s stuff had been unpacked. The Christmas tree was in its place of honor by the fireplace. Dean had insisted on stockings for the four of them, blue for Cas, green for him even though his favorite color was blue, red for Sam and yellow for Molly, their Irish Setter puppy. Castiel was checking on the roast in the crockpot and doing the last minute cleaning in the kitchen before they went to the airport to pick up Sam. Dean was supposed to be putting Molly in her crate since she wasn't nearly housebroken yet, but he wanted to hold her for a few more minutes. By next Christmas, she’d be 70 pounds, way too big to hold and snuggle up under his chin.

“Cas, it’s time.”

“I know. Isn’t she supposed to be in her crate?”

“She hates her crate.” Dean pouted, but at Cas’ bitch face, he took her to the laundry room and put her inside the large metal crate. Right away, she began to cry. “I know, Daddy is such a butthead.”

“Dean, please don’t call me names in front of her. She needs to respect me. I deserve respect.”

Dean laughed and hand in hand, they went to the Impala. Dean had insisted on driving today, even though Cas had argued that the Lexus had more trunk room. Dean agreed about the trunk, but Cas’ back seat was way too small for his brother, the Sasquatch.

***

Christmas Eve, their families and friends gathered at their home for their first annual Christmas Party. The lights twinkled on the tree and the fireplace was lit and made the entire room warm and cozy. Castiel, in front of all those people, knelt on one knee and asked Dean to marry him. Charlie and Meg cried. Sam hugged his brother and his future brother-in-law, trying hard not to cry himself and Molly peed.

.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
